Slytherin Toddlers
by Lottielue1
Summary: Draco, Blaise and Pansy are turned into 3 year olds after a potion accident. Hermione and Harry are instructed to look after them, but toddlers that have no memory of their past don't hold a grudge? Can enemies become friends? Eventually DM/HG/BZ & HP/PP.
1. The accident

**Hey there everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my brand new story, if you have read previous fics from me you'll know I take forever to complete but I'm getting there. Now this story is something I've been wanting to write for ages and after a brain wave it just came to me and I was in the mood to write. I'm happy with how this turned out. **

**Summary: Draco, Blaise and Pansy are turned into 3 year olds after a potion accident. Hermione and Harry are instructed to look after them, but toddlers that have no memory of their past don't hold a grudge. They live in a room in the castle transformed for their needs. Raising three children is never easy but at the age of 17 it's 10 times harder. With meetings from parents and trouble caused in every corner. ****Can these enemies become friends or even more because of an accident?**

* * *

><p><span>Slytherin Toddlers.<span>

"Potions, I really hate it," wined Ron as he made his way to Potions with Harry and Hermione. "I hate it even more than I did last year. I'm not asking for much but couldn't we have it with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Just for one year, but no we have it with Slytherin for the seventh year in the row!" Ron's constant complaining amused Harry as he glanced at Hermione who was shaking her head with a small smile on her face.

"You know Ron, if you didn't complain so much and dread it as much as you do, then it wouldn't last as long," said Hermione as they turned the corner heading down into the dungeons.

The following summer had seen the defeat of Lord Voldermort. There had been many deaths on both sides, but also a few surprises. The Wizarding world was shocked when Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the darkness and fought for the light. It had been a secret that only his family, Dumbledore and Snape knew about. The information he gave was the key to the destruction of Voldermort. The trio had hoped that once Voldermort was killed, Snape would have become more civil but this had not happened, the only difference now was he wasn't as biased as before, subtracting points off his own Slytherins.

Potions lessons were still hard and even though they fought side by side on the battle field the tension and dislike between the Gryffindors and Slytherins were still at an all time high.

They turned the last corner and were met with the rest of their house mates but also the Slytherins, mainly: Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson. Before anyone could say anything the door opened and in the shadows of the room "enter," was heard and the two houses stepped into the room.

The trio sat on the second row to the front. There had been a large amount of students that passed Potion in their OWLS and that meant there would be two classes to the misfortune of Professor Snape.

"Today you will be making a mixture of potions. The first will be a powerful aging potion that will allow you to see child hood memories by looking into the potion. The second potion will restore your memory if brewed correctly but if not then your memory will be wiped clean. You have a total of three hours to complete these two potions. You'll find the instructions in your Potions book. Begin!" The entire classroom stood as they went to collect their ingredient all equally apprehensive on the success of the task.

The classroom worked quietly as they slaved away on their Potions. It was all going better than expected and this put Snape on the edge. His black eyes scanned the room stopping on Harry and snarling. The boy wonder had done it, he had vanquished the darkest wizard in the world, he was slightly surprised and a little proud of the boy but it didn't stop him from disliking him. His eyes then cast over his ginger friend. Ron Weasley, as much brains as the giant squid and could probably eat as much, his maturity level was still of a 5th year but he would fight thick and thin for his friends. A true Gryffindor and his snarl intensified. He finally watched the brains of the trio. Hermione Granger was a wonder, she was one of the most intelligent witches that he had ever met but wasted her time with the two idiots beside her, and she was an unusual person who really didn't hold a grudge.

"You know Hermione, I actually think Malfoy is struggling with this," smirked Ron evilly. They both looked in the blonde's directions and could see the sweat dripping down his pale neck.

"You know Ron you might be right," she chuckled and stirred her potion clockwise twice.

"Draco, is it meant to be this colour." Asked Pansy nervously tugging his sleeve.

"I don't know Pansy look in your potions book," he snarled as he turned his potion anticlockwise twice. He hadn't noticed the mistake with Pansy asking him the question.

"Er Draco is your potion meant to be steaming like that?" asked Blaise cautiously looking at the blue steam coming out of his potion.

"No, look what you've done now Pansy!" Draco scowled trying to discover where he had gone wrong.

"Don't blame me Draco," snapped Pansy turning too quickly and knocking her potion which hit Draco's childhood potion.

"Pansy," cried both Blaise and Draco.

The entire class looked towards the three Slytherins before there was a loud bang and smoke filled the room.

"Everyone out!" cried Snape coughing as the entire room rushed out of the room. Once everyone was out, he did a quick head count before realising there was three students missing.

"Where are Mr Malfoy, Zabini and Miss Parkinson?" everyone looked around each other and realised that they were in fact missing.

It was Hermione that spoke up, "Professor, before everything went smoky Malfoy and Zabini cried out Pansy." Snape's eyes widened in fear and with a quick wave of his wand the room begun to clear of smoke. Snape felt a small pull on his robes, looking down his eyes widened with what he saw.

"Professor is that… is that Malfoy!" but all the Head of Slytherin could do was nod his head as he looked down. He then noticed two heads poking from behind the table.

"Weasley, go and get the Headmaster and tell him that Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson are three years old."

* * *

><p><strong>So what you think? Too fast not enough information or just right for the first chapter. Please review :) <strong>


	2. Decisions and Accidents

**Thanks for all the reviews soo happy with all the success it has had since it was posted, and because of this I decided to updated pretty quickly. So here it is. and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p><span>D<span>ecisions and Accidents

"P-professor what happened," stuttered Hermione staring at the small children.

"I don't know Miss Granger but I am assuming that both potions have been mixed and brewed incorrectly." He said while looking at Draco who smiled up at him.

"I'm Pansy Maria Parkinson, what's your name," said the short dark haired girl.

"My name's Hermione," she said forcing a smile on to her shocked face.

"That's a pretty name," Pansy said, lifting her arms up for her to be picked up. Glancing towards Snape he nodded his head and Hermione raised the girl into her arms.

"Blaise up too," said the little dark skinned boy gazing up at Hermione his arms high in the air. Sighing Hermione bent down and scooped him into her other arm. Holding both children in her arms she took a closer look at them both.

Pansy still looked similar to how she looked before the accident, her hair was in a sharp bob but her facial features were softer, more childlike. She was petite in frame, smaller than the average three year old girl. Her school shirt covered her entire body. The thing that struck out the most to Hermione was the large smile on Pansy's face; she had never seen the Slytherin with anything other than a scowl, smirk or an upturn in her lip from disgust.

Blaise on the other hand was adorable it was the only word that she could think to describe him as, gone was his masculine features and manly looks and in its place a chubby face and a cute smile. His olive skin was smooth and clean. He was happy but also rather quiet. When he approached her, he was shy and showed a nervous tendency. Like Pansy his shirt covered his body and appeared to be a very large dress on him.

She then glanced down at the young blonde still pulling on his godfathers robes. Draco Malfoy had swapped his cold look to a happy grin. His hair fell above his eyes and his face scrunched up as he realised he was not going to be picked up and walked over to Harry and stared up at him. He looked back at Blaise and Pansy who waved at him over Hermione's shoulders. He then looked up at Harry and raised his arms. Surprised that his school enemy wanted to be picked up he bent down and raised the little blonde boy who wooed as he rose into the air.

"I see young Mister Malfoy and Zabini and Miss Parkinson have a small predicament on their hands," said a voice from behind them. Dumbledore walked out from the shadows and walked to Harry.

"Mister Potter, Miss Granger and Severus will you assist me to my office please, we have a few things to discus."

"Is that Santa Clause Hermione?" asked Pansy looking at the Headmaster; her head to the side.

"No that's the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." She told her amused.

"Oh, hiya Mister Dumbledore," she said happily waving a chubby hand. He chuckled and greeted her back.

"Now the rest of you go back to your common room and stay there until it is time for your next level." He then turned to the three children in Harry and Hermione's arms. "And how about we go to my office and I'll give you a lemon drop each," the faces enlightened neither knew what a lemon drop was, but they were getting one.

Harry and Hermione followed Dumbledore and Professor Snape to his office but were both rather nervous to why they were needed.

"Hermione, do you think they'll be able to change them back?"

"I dunno," she looked down at Blaise and smiled, she was growing fond of the three year old Zabini whose fist was clenching her jumper tightly.

"What if they can't be changed back?"

"I'm sure they'll find away the problem might in fact be how long will it take to change them back?"

"What's your name?" a sudden voice asked. Looking down they saw Draco cocking his head to the side staring intently on Harry.

"My name is Harry … and that is Hermione," he said as he saw Draco then turn his head to look at Hermione.

"Where are we?"

"You're at Hogwarts,"

"But daddy said I had to wait for my letter to come when I'm an even bigger boy," his silver eyes looked at Harry and Hermione in puzzlement, but the two Gryffindors weren't sure how to approach the topic. Hermione sighing, spoke…

"You see Draco, your mummy and daddy have sent you here so you can get a feel of what Hogwarts is like,"

He nodded his head contempt with her reply and looked back up at Harry; resting his head in his shoulder he closed his eyes hoping to fall asleep. They continued to walk behind Snape and Dumbledore but their pace was slower; having to carry three children seemed to make your feet purposely go slow.

Finally reaching the passageway to the Headmasters office, Dumbledore announced the password and the four walked up the stairs to the office. Opening the door with a wave of his hand the four stepped into the room. Hermione placed both Blaise and Pansy on the floor; Harry would have done the same but Draco had fallen asleep on the journey up to the Headmasters office.

"Erm Professor what do you want me to do?" he looked directly at Snape who stared at Harry and then looked down at the sleeping blonde. Taking a deep breath he gently placed his hand on his arm and quietly whispered his name. The young Malfoy groggily opened his eyes and looked around the room before rubbing his silver orbs and sitting up.

"It's nice of you to join us Draco," said Dumbledore smiling at the blonde who was still awakening himself.

Carefully Harry placed him on the floor, keeping a light grip on his arms so he didn't fall. When he was happy about how awake Draco was he let go of his arms and sat next to Hermione.

"Now Severus can you tell me what has happened?" he said while handing each child a lemon drop theu took it gratefully and popped it into their mouths.

"Well Headmaster I set the students a task to complete two potions, the first was a potion that allowed you to see childhood memories by staring into your cauldron, the second was a memory potion, this potion brewed correctly would restore anybody's memory but if it was brewed inaccurately then your memory would be wiped. From what I have heard from students in the class and from what I've seen and heard, Miss Parkinson brewed her memory restoring potion incorrectly but the mistake remains a mystery, now Mister Malfoy I believe has also brewed his potion wrong. There was steam coming off his childhood potion, my prediction on this is he stirred his potion in the wrong direction, which has happened before in previous NEWT level potions when stressing about getting it precise or being distracted. The two potions have been being mixed together as Parkinson knocked hers into Malfoy's. Zabini who was seated on the other side of Malfoy had the potion touch him. Both these potions should never be mixed when correct because of dangerous results. The two potions have never been fused together when incorrectly brewed, and this seems to be the result. But until I discover what Miss Parkinson has done wrong I have no idea how long they will stay like this, or how to return them to their previous state." Dumbledore listened intently to what Snape had to say, he stroked the side of his chin in deep thought.

Hermione and Harry had also heard what Snape had said and looked at each other nervously and then to the three Slytherins occupying themselves on the floor. It took a few seconds to realise that only Pansy and Draco were in front of them. Searching around the room from their seats, they desperately tried to find where the young Italian had disappeared to.

"Harry and Hermione," Dumbledore suddenly addressed.

"Yes Professor?" they said simultaneously but still glancing around the room.

"It seems from this morning's display that the three toddlers have taken a liking to you both, because of this, I am putting the two of you in temporary custody for the three untill we speak to their parents and discover what has happened to Miss Parkinson's potion, any questions?"

"Dumbledore surly not. You are placing three Slytherins in the care of two Gryffindors; wouldn't it be better to place them with elder Slytherins?"

"Severus the children it has seemed have chosen who they want to spend their time with, and it may help the three of them. If they have their memories intact when they are back as seventh years their views on certain things may change." Turning to Harry and Hermione. "This is a huge responsibility but I do believe you can do this, this is a chance to put your rivalry aside and see the real Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson."

"Erm headmaster how are we meant to know the real Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson when they are three years old?" asked Harry pale in the face.

"They are innocent children who have not suffered in a cruel world but just want to play, they are not the people you know from your class."

"That's all well sir, but I have one question," said Hermione.

"That is?"

"Have you seen Zabini?" Hermione's words caught the professor's attention and looked down to see only two children looking up at Dumbledore. Just then there was a loud crash from the far end of the office. Rushing to where the noise had come from they found Blaise sat on the floor tears streaming down his face as he was surrounded by water, looking around the room they saw a basin on the floor a few feet away from him.

Rushing forward Hermione crouched down to his size, "are you alright sweetie, you hurt anywhere?" he shook his head sniffling, raising his arms in the air as more tears streamed down his face. Lifting him into her arms she held him closely and rocked him, soothing his sobs from the shock of what happened.

"I'm awfully sorry Headmaster," said Harry quickly.

"Accidents do happen my boy, go and collect Draco and Pansy from the office and head to the fourth floor I've had an elf set you up a suitable place for the five of you to live until this is all sorted out. Look for portrait with a picture of a woman surrounded by animals" Said Dumbledore. Blaise still shaking in her arms, Hermione said goodbye and was followed by Harry out of the room. He walked over to Draco and Pansy and scooped them both into his arms and headed for the door.

"Why is it always us?"

"We must be unlucky," Hermione chuckled as they walked down the stairs.

"That's got to be the reason," Harry joked as they walked out of the door, which took them back onto the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review everyone, the more reviews, the quicker i update :)<strong>


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Hiya everyone and happy new year to you all. Here is to everyone who has been waiting patiently for the next chapter. It has been an extremly busy month for me. So I haven't had a lot of time to update. But here is the next chapter. It is the longest of the three and I hope you enjoy it as much as you enjoyed the last few chapters.**

**Disclaimer - Harry Potter doesn't belong to me :(**

* * *

><p><span>Home Sweet Home<span>

"Harry I've been thinking, how do you think their parents will take the news that their teenage children are now toddlers," Harry grimaced at the thought of a furious Lucius Malfoy staring down at him.

"Not very well I bet,"

"Hermione," Blaise whimpered from her arms. "Do you think Mister Dumbledore is angry?"

"No honey I don't think he's angry, but are you alright now?" He nodded his head before snuggling back into her arms. Harry raised an eyebrow at the scene and Hermione shrugged the shoulder Blaise wasn't resting on. Both puzzled with young Italians behaviour.

They continued to walk through the corridors until they finally reached the fourth floor. They began to search for the portrait of the woman surrounded by animals, it, however, didn't take long as soon as they turned the corner it was stood right in front of them.

"Hello my dears, you must be Mr Potter and Miss Granger, I am Gabriella the lady of the animals, before I let you in my dears I must know who each of the three children are and the password."

"In Hermione's arm is Blaise Zabini and the young blonde in mine is Draco Malfoy and the little girl is Pansy Parkinson." Said Harry. Gabriella nodded and then asked for the password.

"We weren't given a password," Hermione said frowning.

"Of course you weren't my dear you have to choose a password that the 5 of you can agree on," Hermione and Harry nodded their heads understanding.

"Okay kids what do you want the password to be?" Hermione asked.

"Socks,"

"Socks," said Hermione looking at Draco oddly.

"Yes socks," Hermione looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders, it was an easy password to remember and the other two children seemed to like it.

"Gabriella the password is socks," he said to her. A strange smile appeared on the woman's face but she smiled and the door opened and they walked inside.

What met their eyes was a beautiful living room with soft blues and greens painted on the walls. The ceilings were high and had an elegant chandelier that hung a few feet above their heads. The furniture was chocolate brown surrounding a blazing log fire; there was a plush midnight blue carpet with a paler blue rug. There were a few large bookcases with books ranging from academic to children's; Muggle and Wizard. From the main room there was a large arch leading to another room. This room was a smallish cottage styled kitchen with beech worktops and oak table that would fit six. The kitchen had many Muggle appliances such as a dishwasher and a microwave. From the kitchen another door lead to a small room suitable for storage of belongings such as Quidditch gear or the three Slytherins toys.

There was a marble staircase from the living room ,that leads to five rooms. There were 4 bedrooms and a bathroom decorated in aquamarine; a large tub that could fit ample amount of people in.

"Harry this place is amazing look at it," Hermione squealed excitedly placing Blaise on the ground. The young Slytherin looked up and frowned wondering why he had been placed on the ground, he followed Hermione. From behind Harry chuckled at Blaise's actions and placed Draco and Pansy on the ground. While Draco followed after Blaise and Hermione, Pansy stood routed next to him. Looking up from the floor Pansy raised her hands to be lifted once more.

"I guess your wanting to stay with me," she nodded her and with a sign Harry bent and lifted the girl into his arms.

"Harry!" cried Hermione from the top of the stairs. She waited until Harry was with her until she spoke again.

"There are five rooms, the one to our left is the only bathroom the other four are bedrooms. I think that you and I have a separate room, the two boys share and Pansy has the other one. Harry agreed and together they checked out the four rooms. The first one they walked in was the smallest of the four and was completely pink, from pick carpets and ceilings to pink walls. The bed was small and had a picture of a unicorn on the bedding. Looking at one another they looked at Pansy who was looking around the room with a big grin on her face.

"Would you like this room Pansy?" Hermione asked. The little girl looked at Hermione quickly with a big grin and nodded her head. Wiggling out of Harry's arms she was placed on to the floor and walked over to the bed and clawed on to it.

Seeing she was rather happy they left her to explore her new room. They walked into the room that was next to Pansy's. It was a little larger than Pansy's but was decorated in colours of emerald green and dark blue, in this room there were two beds one in blue and one in green.

"Draco, Blaise do the two of you mind sharing this room. As it has two beds in it?" the boys shook their heads and chose their beds without fighting. Draco chose the blue and Blaise the green.

Hermione and Harry left the boys room quietly trying to not make a scene, together they looked in the two rooms left. They were the exact same but the colours were different. Hermione's was decorated in lilac and pale shades of pink; it was pretty and simple just as she liked it. Harry's on the other hand was a deep red with gold swirls imprinted on his wall paper it wasn't over powering but just right.

All five residents were happy with their bedrooms and they ventured back into the living room; it was then, when Harry noticed the large TV above the fireplace.

"Mione we have a television," he said pointing to the large screen.

"Harry what's a television?" said Pansy carefully saying her words.

"A television is Muggle technology that works without magic. You can watch films; listen to music or your favourite TV show. It's hard to describe but we'll show you later." Pansy was happy with the answer but eyed the television wearily she decided to keep a close eye on it.

Hermione felt a small tug on her robe and looked down to see Draco. "Draco eat?" She looked from the blonde to the clock near the bookcase. It read 11:52.

"Of course will a sandwich do for now?" she realised that the question itself didn't matter he was getting one whether he liked it or not.

"Cheese and pickle?"

"If you like. Blaise and Pansy what do you want in your sandwich?"

"Blaise wants Cheese,"

"Just cheese hunny?" he nodded his head.

"Jam," Hermione nodded her head before turning to Harry.

"I'll have Tuna and Sweetcorn please Hermione," Hermione rolled her eyes and left Harry to look after the three baby Slytherins.

"Harry we look at television?" Blaise asked. Seeing it was a better time than ever he nodded his head and told the three toddlers to sit on the sofa. Doing as they were told he pressed a button on the television, it switched into life. The three of them jumped in shock staring at the telly in surprise and fear.

"Harry what it doing?" Blaise trembled pushing himself into the back of the sofa.

"Don't be afraid, Blaise; they can't get you I promise." He looked up at Harry before crawling onto his knee. He suddenly felt Draco and Pansy move closer to him. "Now those people are acting, the story isn't real it's just people pretending it's real."

"Do they know it not real?"

"Yes Draco, they do. Now they are acting for our entertainment for big boys and girls but I think you'd enjoy the children's channel more." Harry glanced down to see three sets of eyes look at him curiously. Taking hold of his wand he waved it once on to a channel he knew of for their age and was relieved to see it was something he knew a little about.

"What this?"

"This Pansy is Winnie the Pooh a silly old bear who loves honey. It follows him and his friends Christopher Robin, Tigger, Eeyore, Piglet and all the others who live in the hundred acre wood. This has been on television since your mummies and daddies were your age and before that."

"Have you seen Winnie the Pooh?"

"I haven't really watched it but I know Hermione loved it when she was little like you." Hearing this they settled slightly and watched the programme with interest but were still very cautious. Harry placed Blaise where he once sat and left them watching it in peace while he went in search for Hermione.

"Harry do you think I should give them juice, milk or water?"

"Juice if they don't like it they can change it," he said simply.

"What they doing?" she then asked.

"Watching Winnie the Pooh I think they find it fascinating but slightly terrifying."

"I loved Winnie the Pooh, he was always my favourite, my mum loved Eeyore though. I even had a Pooh Bear bedroom."

Harry chuckled, "I told them you used to like it, but Hermione you should have seen their faces when I told them that Pooh had been out for as long as their parents were little, or even longer. I don't think they believed that anything was that old." Hermione chuckled imagining the image in her head also.

"The sandwiches are done. Might as well get them fed, but a few things have crossed my mind."

"And they are?" he said as he picked up the tray with the sandwiches and juice.

"Do you think they're potty trained, do they still wet their beds? What if they have allergies?"

"Let Dumbledore explain to them what has happen. If their left in our care we'll most likely have to speak to them, you can ask them all those questions then," Harry hoped that they were all potty trained and wouldn't wet the bed. But then an evil side to him hoped they weren't the embarrassment that would cause them after would be amazing.

The two Gryffindors walked back into the room and smiled as they saw they were sat close together watching Winnie the Pooh with immense interest.

"Dinner is ready you three," said Hermione causing them to drag their attention somewhere else. Harry placed the tray on the coffee table and handed each child their sandwich and drink that Hermione had placed in a beaker. She made sure to place a spell on the bottle so it wouldn't leak.

They ate lunch while watching Pooh Bear. Hermione was forced to answer many questions like why was Eeyore a donkey and Tigger a tiger?

"Hermione?"

"Yes Pansy?"

"How come the owl is always talking?"

Sighing for umpteenth time, "An owl is supposed to be a very wise creature so that is why Owl talks a lot."

"He looks like my Uncles owl," Blaise said cocking his head to the side before biting into his sandwich.

Hermione and Harry rolled their eyes at the comment but continued to watch the TV. She still couldn't believe that she was watching Pooh Bear at her age while at Hogwarts. The more she thought about it the weirder the scenario was then she first thought. Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were three years of age, watching Winnie the Pooh a Muggle story while eating sandwiches. It was then she noticed they were still in their oversized school shirts.

"Harry once we've finished lunch lets change them into some suitable clothes other than their shirts."

"Sure, but how?"

"Well before we get them any clothes we might as well shrink a pair of ours down place them in those it's better than having them walk around in oversized shirts."

"Just one question, do we put them in pants or in nappies?" Harry asked and Hermione sat looking.

"We'll put them in pants but cast a charm for now. If we find out they wet themselves then when we get items we'll buy nappies." Harry held in the smile from the thought of Draco Malfoy in a nappy.

Just then a large grey eagle flew into the room and landed messily on the table.

"Saviour," squealed Draco reaching out to touch the eagle.

"Who's Saviour?" Hermione asked taking hold of Draco's small hand.

"Daddy's birdy," Hermione looked at Harry nervously before taking the letter attached to its leg.

"Read it Hermione," Harry said eyeing the note.

_Mr Potter & Miss Granger_

_We received a very interesting visit from the Headmaster this Morning. Him telling us a strange tale of how my son, along with Blaise and Pansy have been turned into three year old toddlers. This was a difficult subject to except, but we have all discussed this and our decision is, the three children will stay in your care. But prepare a visit; we will be arriving at Hogwarts this afternoon with some of their childhood belongings seeing as they've lost their memory. You may ask us questions that may be useful to raising them for now. Draco is a Malfoy so don't expect him to be easy to look after _

_The six of us will be seeing you soon._

_Lucius Malfoy._

"Hermione what that mean?" question Draco.

"It means Mummy and Daddy are coming."

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I was a huge fan of Poob Bear and still am. <strong>

**So please review, favourite and alert.**

**Love Lottielue.**


	4. New Discoveries

**Heyy so here is the next chapter and I can not believe how successful the last chapter was. This has to be one of the best reviewed stories I have written so far. So thank you all for the reviews, alerts and favourites so far, please don't stop. So I'll stop rambling now so you can read :)**

* * *

><p><span>New Discoveries <span>

"Mummy and Daddy, are they taking us home now?" Draco asked straddling himself on to Hermione's knee.

"Nope, you're staying with Harry and I, Mummy and Daddy are just bringing you some of your belongings because they forgot."

"That was silly," he said.

"It is, but we can't tell them that," Hermione winked.

"Mione, do you think they'll bring Trixie?" Pansy asked her walking towards the Gryffindor student.

"Who is Trixie?" Harry asked Pansy. The petite toddler twisted her body to face Harry.

"Trixie is my Unicorn; she always sleeps with me at night time to keep the monsters away," Harry and Hermione looked one another smirking. "Is Trixie a cuddly teddy?" Harry asked her.

"No she's a Unicorn," She didn't understand but Hermione and Harry knew what she meant.

"Do either of you two have a cuddly toy that keeps away the monsters?" Hermione asked Draco and Blaise.

"Dragon, he's green,"

"Teddy," Blaise mumbled sitting closer to Hermione with his eyes still glued to the television.

"Okay then, because everyone has eaten all their dinner, we're going to get you changed out of these clothes and into some little boy and girl ones." Hermione said, lifting Draco off her lap.

Being the only girl Pansy was taken with Hermione into her bedroom, and Harry took both Draco and Blaise. Before they went their separate ways Hermione told Harry the spell that would shrink his clothes to fit the two smaller boys. As he looked through his wardrobe to find something suitable to wear he looked over his shoulder to see the two boys sat silently on his bed were he placed them, he frowned. They were so quite that he would never have known they were there, as he looked at the two boys he didn't see Draco Malfoy or Blaise Zabini anymore, he saw two three year old boys behaving themselves looking so innocent and care free. Smiling he placed a blue t-shirt and a matching yellow t-shirt on to the corner of the bed. He then rummaged for two pairs of trousers. Finding a pair of black jeans he placed it on top of the blue top and then looked for another pair but in dark blue. Once he found them he looked at the two boys, deciding to place Draco in the blue top as he would look too pale in the yellow.

"Okay, Blaise come over here please," surprisingly Blaise did as he was told and stood in front of Harry looking up at him. Harry removed his white shirt to see a couple of bruises along his collar bone, gently running his finger across the bruises he looked at Blaise.

"How'd you get them?"

"Dunno," Blaise said, lightly tracing Harry's pattern over his bruised collar bone. Harry looked at it closely and frowned.

"Has anybody hurt you," It wasn't as though he believed Maria and Giovanni Zabini to be a child beater but he wanted to make sure that he crossed all areas of possibilities before he mentioned it to a member of staff or his parents.

Blaise shuck his head still frowning at the bruises. "I haven't fallen other either," It was a mystery that both Harry and Blaise couldn't understand. Deciding he'd mention it to Hermione before the parents came, he went back to changing them into clothes.

"Blaise you're going to be wearing the yellow top with blue jeans okay,"

"Look too big,"

"They're for now but I'm going to shrink them,"

"How?"

"With magic." Harry summond his wand he laid both the jeans and t-shirt on to the bed, a foot away from each other and said the words, "Octomus Latamus," with a bright light the clothes begun to glow and then before their eyes started to shrink, he wasn't too sure how they'd shrink to Blaise's size but he would improvise. Once they had shrunk enough he turned back to Blaise and held the t-shirt up to him. It looked a little on the large size but deciding there wasn't much else he could do he decided it would do for the time being. They'd be getting knew clothes later. Dressing the tanned toddler in the new clothes he showed him what he looked like in the wardrobe mirror.

"Does that look okay?" Blaise said nothing but nodded his head and climbed on to the bed. It was then Draco's turn to change.

"Draco gets blue?"

"Yep, you get the blue top,"

"Favourite colour is blue," he told Harry.

"My favourite colour is blue too," the blonde's eyes widened and a large toothy grin spread on to his face.

"I like green," Blaise said from his spot on the bed wanting to be involved in the conversation.

"Green is a nice colour too," Harry told him, causing him to smile. He was still much shyer than Draco but Harry was sure that he would break away from his shell when he got to know both he and Hermione better.

Harry was a little nervous to remove Draco's top wondering if they'd be any bruises hidden behind the white shirt, taking a small intake of breath he lifted the shirt to porcelain skin with no sign of bruising. Relieved he shrank the top and trousers and like before were a little big but they'd be fine. Both tops went to their mid-thigh and the trousers passed their ankles but fitted them around the waist. Kneeling down Harry folded up the bottom of Draco's jeans to stop him from tripping. Walking over to Blaise he did the exact same to him.

"Well that was easier than I first expected." He muttered to himself.

In Hermione's room things weren't going as easily as it had in Harrys. Pansy didn't like the majority of clothes Hermione had, she wanted a bright pink dress with butterflies.

"Pansy, I don't own a dress with butterflies on. Tomorrow Harry and I are hoping to visit Diagon Alley and then I'll look for a pink dress with butterflies on but for now you'll have to wear one of these."

"Well can I have a pink one?" Hermione sighed and looked through her wardrobe again, she didn't have any pink dresses, and it was rare for her to wear a dress she much preferred skirts and jeans. Then at the end of her wardrobe she sore a simple baby pink t-shirt that was too small for her, she hadn't gotten around to getting rid of the top, but it would be perfect.

"I don't have a pink dress, but I have a pink top that you can wear," she hoped it would work because she didn't fancy Pansy in a tantrum. Pansy looked at the top and frowned, it was pink, not very pretty and it had no butterflies but it was pink.

"Wear for now, but get new clothes?"

"Yep, if you wear this for me now, I'll get you some nice pretty clothes."

"Why you not got any pretty clothes?"

"Because I'm a big girl and I'd look a little silly walking around in a butterfly dress in pink," the image made Pansy giggle.

"I see,"

The next problem Hermione faced was what to put below the top, she couldn't imagine Pansy agreeing to wear a pair of trousers, so her safest bet was to go for a skirt. Denim would do. "You can wear this skirt it's not very pretty but it'll look nice with your top. Pansy was unsure but it was safer than what she could see in Hermione's wardrobe, and they did look okay together.

Hermione shrank the clothing to fit Pansy's tiny frame perfectly and was happy with the outcome, she wasn't sure how the top and skirt would work together but Pansy looked pretty cute in them.

They two girls left Hermione's room met with the boys in the living room. As the three children played Hermione and Harry sat on the sofa nervously waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Hermione I need to tell you something about Blaise,"

"What about him?"

"When I was changing him I saw three bruises across his collar bone, when I asked him how he got them he had no idea. He said nobody has hurt him and he hadn't fallen. I don't think he was lying to cover something up either once I mentioned it he kept running his fingers along it with complete confusion in his face."

"That's odd, do you think the bruises may not be from his childhood but from his teenage years."

"I don't know, but that would make sense to why the bruises are there though,"

"Why?"

"Well Zabini is the Slytherins Chaser and a tough one to get past. In his last game against Ravenclaw he took a hard Bludger to his upper chest and was knocked off his broom."

"Hmm, that would explain the bruising. Harry this is a big thing it looks like the two potions have affected their body in two ways, there are in the form of their three year old selves but they still have the injuries they were suffering from before the accident, I think we need to inform Professor Snape about this discovery and pay Madam Pomfrey a visit. We'll need to know a bit about their medical records and if they are suffering from any injuries of late, and we should ask Pomfrey if she could give them a check-up, in case the potion has affected them in any other ways that are not visible."

"We should do it this evening, one of us visit Snape and one of us with the three children head up to see Madam Pomfrey. Whoever meets up with Snape should then come to the hospital wing, because they'd be finished first," Harry said to Hermione.

"Well who do you want to go see first?"

"I think I'd be better off going to see Snape and you take all three up to Hospital Wing, you'll understand her more, and she isn't a big fan of me really, we see each other too much." The two Gryffindors laughed.

"Right, so I'll be taking them to the hospital wing and you're off to visit Snape, it's a plan now all we need to do is wait for their parents to arrive."

They sat watching Draco, Blaise and Pansy play while they waited for the seniors to arrive. Just then the fireplace set a light and one by one each adult began to arrive. First was Narcissa Malfoy and the last was Ivy Parkinson, as each member of the toddlers family arrived their once teenage child jumped up and ran towards them.

"Mummy, you look old," Blaise said tilting his head to the side.

"I do not!" Maria exclaimed before elbowing her husband in the ribs for snickering.

"Good evening Mr Potter, Miss Granger," Lucius spoke while Narcissa was checking Draco out for any injuries. "I believe we have many things to discuss," said the blonde.

"Yes Sir. Would any of you like a drink of some sorts?"

"I will," Cried Draco.

"You've already had one!" Hermione laughed before standing up, she made the list of what each person wanted and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Mummy you brought Trixie?" Pansy asked her looking around the room.

Ivy nodded her head and waved her wand causing a large chest to appear in the room. Pansy jumped off her mother's legs and ran over to the box, opening the lid she pulled out her Unicorn and walked towards Harry.

"Harry this is Trixie, now Trixie you have to be nice to Harry or you may not get any food." Harry laughed at the speech Pansy said to Trixie. As Harry was been introduced to Trixie two large chests appeared, and Harry was suddenly being introduced to Dragon and Teddy.

As Hermione brought in the drinks they got themselves comfortable and waited for Lucius to speak, it seemed he had taken charge of what would be discussed.

"We've been told by Severus what has happened and the two potions that have mixed. He has told us they are three years old. In fact Draco is 3 years and 3 months old, Pansy is 3 years and 5 months and Blaise is 3 years and 8 months. Blaise is the only one that is fully toilet trained, the other two are not. All three do wet the bed but Blaise has nearly grown out of it by this age."

Hermione and Harry looked at one another inwardly groaned, "Do they tell you if they need the toilet?" Hermione asked Lucius.

"They do sometimes but nearer the night you have to ask them. Now we'll discuss bath time. Nearly impossible with Draco, he may be a clean cut teenager but he'll do anything to not have a bath. Pansy isn't too hard as long as there are bubbles, once you get Blaise in the bath he becomes really tired and will fall asleep not long after getting out."

As they talked the two Gryffindors learnt that all three had the same bedtime at 8 o'clock and loved to have a book before bed. Also they were told that if they were left on their own for too long it would usually end up with one of them, hurt, in trouble or crying.

"There is one thing I must warn you of and this is Draco's bad habit it has taken him many of years to break, he bites. There have been many of times Lucius and I have had teeth marks up our arms. Don't let his cute face fool you, he can be sweet and cuddly at times, but he is a true Slytherin." Narcissa's warning worried both Harry and Hermione as they looked at Draco who was happily chatting to his Dragon. Glancing over to Blaise they saw that his teddy bear had a missing ear.

"What happened to Blaise's teddies ear?"

"When he was teething he would chew on that particular ear, after his teeth came through he continued to chew on the ear for comfort and then one day he ended up tearing it off." Giovanni explained ruffling his sons head.

They continued to talk for another hour before Eric, Pansy's father, noticed the time.

"We must get going we will be back soon, please keep us updated on their progress. He then buried his hand into his pocket and pulled out a bag of coins. "Here is a full bag of galleons it should pay for the things you'll need to buy for Pansy.

Harry and Hermione looked shocked but thanked the Parkinson's for the money, as soon as Eric had sat down Lucius handed them another bag for Draco's purchases and Giovanni for Blaise's things.

Saying goodbye to the 6 adults Draco and Pansy turned to play with their cuddly toys, but Blaise stood looking at the spot where his parents disappeared. Hermione seeing this crouched down so she was level with the young Italian.

"Are you all right sweetie?"

"Mummy and Daddy gone," he sniffed looking over at her, his eyes showed tears that had yet to fall.

"I know that but they'll come back soon and it's going to be alright because you're going to have fun staying here with Harry, Draco, Pansy and I" Blaise sniffed one more time before wiping away the tears in his eyes, he rested his head on Hermione's shoulder and placed his thumb in his mouth, another thing they were told he did when tired or sad. Hermione wrapped her arm around his small waist and kissed the top of his head and looked at the fireplace.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW it's finally up, I'm sorry if there is any mistakes in this chapter. It's been a very long day and I'm so tired but I wanted to get this up. So Please Review.<strong>


	5. True Colours

**It's been a while since this was updated but here it is, I'm not sure what I think to this chapter so let me know, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>True Colours<span>

"Mione," Harry called an hour later. "Where are we having dinner tonight? Are we staying here or should we go to the Great Hall?" Hermione thought for a minute and decided it would be better going to the Great Hall so they could then meet up with Snape and Pomfrey.

Hermione then walked over to the three children and smiled. Blaise had lightened up and was happily playing with Draco and Pansy, as she watched them she knew that she had bonded closely with Blaise and was already dreading the time they were to grow back. Never speaking to the Italian in school she suddenly wondered if he was like Malfoy or more like his younger self; shy and sweet, but having to hide it under a cold exterior. The same thought made her look at Draco and Pansy in the same way.

"Right we're going to the Great Hall for dinner; does anybody need to go to the toilet before we go?" she heard an on core of yeses and took hold of Draco's hand and directed him to the toilet.

"Do you need me to go in with you or are you capable to go on your own?"

"Draco go on his own?" Hermione nodded her head and opened the door for him to go in. She stood outside of the bathroom and waited for him to finish. A few minutes later he appeared from the room looking sad.

"Missed," he said sadly. Hermione frowned before realising what he meant. She cautiously opened the door to see that he had missed the toilet and pee was on the floor.

She heard sniffing behind her and noticed that his eyes were filling with tears. "Hey it's alright sweetie, I'll get it cleaned up. Everybody makes mistakes," he nodded his head a single tear rolled down his face. Sighing she waved her wand before turning to give the young blonde a cuddle. She picked him up and checked the bathroom one last time before heading back down the stairs. She handed Draco to Harry explaining the situation before taking hold of Pansy's hand and doing the exact same with her, however she need a little help getting on to the toilet. She pulled down her underwear and sat her on the toilet, she waited till Pansy had finished and handed her the toilet paper.

"Well this toilet trip was successful," she mumbled to herself as she walked back down the stairs. Draco had calmed down and had rushed to Hermione as soon as he saw her. She gave him a hug and lifted Blaise into her arms but could still feel Draco holding on to her. Hermione looked at Harry for support but saw him laughing at her before being forced to play with Trixie and Pansy.

"Blaise are you capable to go to the toilet all by yourself," Blaise nodded his head and disappeared into the bathroom. Because she couldn't detach herself from him Draco had followed her up the stairs.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco,"

"We have no bath tonight," he smiled up at her with a large toothy grin and she chuckled.

"Nope all three of you are having a bath and then you can go to sleep in your big boy bed." Draco disagreed.

"Draco has no bath, but sleep in big boy bed?"

"You can only sleep in your big boy bed if you have a bath," Hermione told him smirking; she couldn't believe how cute he was being.

"Draco sleep in baby bed and have no bath," She laughed at this.

"Clever but nope, you're having a bath because you want all the girlies to like you," Draco scrunched his nose up before sticking his tongue out.

"Girls are yucky they got diseases,"

Laughing she ruffled his hair, "Girls have diseases, you might want to remember that one for a few years," thinking about the rumours focused on his sex life. "Draco I'm a girl,"

"Yeah but you're a big one and don't have diseases," he told her.

"Promise to remember that one," she said a familiar word popping into her mind.

"Draco will," he told her smiling. Smiling once again at the young blonde she waited for Blaise to come out of the bathroom before they all went down stairs.

Harry took out a pair of shoes each that he had discovered in their trunks. He would move the trunks into the small room from kitchen where he had already placed his Quidditch broom.

"Okay two rules. The first is do not run off the castle is big and we can't afford to lose you, second rule behave yourself, there are many traps in Hogwarts so we don't want you getting hurt," Harry told Draco Blaise and Pansy. Hermione wrapped them in coats and took hold of Draco and Blaise's hand and headed out of the door. Harry took hold of Pansy's.

"What gonna be for dinner?" asked Blaise.

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see,"

"We get dessert?" Asked Draco skipping along beside her.

"That is if you eat all your dinner,"

"No carrots, carrots are yucky," Pansy said looking at Harry.

"Okay no carrots, what about peas,"

"No peas Pansy have broccoli? Harry looked at Hermione and scrunched up his nose but nodded his head.

"Harry do you think Dumbledore has announced to the hall that they have turned into toddlers?"

"Dunno he might have done, if he hasn't yet there is gonna be a big surprise when we walk in and Draco cries out Uncle Sevy." Harry laughed.

They walked towards the Great Hall and stood waiting to go in. inside they could hear Dumbledore explaining to the students what had happened to the three Slytherins. They waited patiently and then once he had finished they chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Hermione why everyone look at us?" Blaise whispered cowering behind her leg.

"It's alright they're only looking at you because you're a child." She whispered back squeezing his hand tightly. Draco on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the limelight.

"Hiya, I'm Draco," he said loudly waving his chubby hands. There was a lot of cooing from all sides of the room which made Draco smile even more.

"Draco go and sit down at the table under the red flags please," Hermione told him but he wouldn't listen. "Draco c'mon." she said one more time but the blonde still ignored her.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Harry mumbled to Hermione.

"You're telling me."

"Draco!" they cried together, "Come here now," the blonde boy looked but paid no attention. Harry handed Pansy to Hermione who took both Blaise and Pansy to the table. Harry walked over to Draco and took hold of his hand.

"Harry off," he said trying to pull his hand away from Harry's tight grip.

"Nope you're coming with me and are having dinner. Remember rule 2 behave yourself!" he whispered before forcing Draco to walk with him. Draco sat next to Harry scowling and turned to face the Ron.

"What's your name?"

"Ron,"

"Do you know your hair is on fire?" he said tilting his head to the side.

Harry started to laugh as he heard what Draco has said. "You see Draco Ron's hair isn't on fire it's just ginger, while yours is blonde Ron is ginger," He tried to explain.

"Funny colour," he said before reaching for a bun.

"Dinner first then you can have one of them," Harry said pulling his hand back.

"Draco want bun no dinner."

"Tough you either have your dinner or you have nothing at all." The blonde scowled at Harry before looking at the pie that had been placed on his plate.

"Don't want it." he said pushing it away.

"Draco stop being difficult, eat it." Hermione told him glaring.

"I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna." He repeated over and over. The Slytherins at the other side of the room smirked, pleased about how Draco was behaving. The Gryffindors were glaring at the young boy becoming annoyed with him, and Hermione and Harry were slowly getting angry with how he was acting.

"Mione I'm off to speak to Snape about what we discovered this morning." Hermione nodded her head and told Draco that he had to eat his pie or he'd be getting nothing all night. The glare she gave him made Draco shrink in his seat and picked up his fork stabbing his pie.

"What do you want Potter," Snape snapped staring at the boy.

"Erm I need to have a word with you after dinner if that's alright; we discovered something about the way the potion is working."

"Half 6 straight after dinner." And Harry left before he was yelled at. He then walked over to Madam Pomfrey who eyed him warily.

"What can I help you with Potter?"

"Professor Hermione is going to bring the toddlers to see you after dinner; we want to do a quick check up of them to see if they're in health. We'd also like it if we can have a copy of their medical records so we know what they are allergic too and previous injuries while they're in our care." He waited nervously for an answer.

"Once they have finished dinner take them to the hospital wing I will meet you all there," Harry thanked her before heading back to his seat. Dessert had arrived and Hermione was finding it difficult to stop Draco from eating the pudding as he still had half his pie left.

"No if you eat all your dinner I promise you can have a pudding." He said pulling the blonde's hand away from the chocolate éclairs.

"Draco full,"

"Well if you're full then you are too full for dessert."

"No just full of dinner,"

"Tough."

"Harry," said Blaise, peering his head around Hermione.

"Me have éclair dinner gone," Harry looked at the young Italian's plate and happily hand Blaise a bun.

"Not fair Draco want one." He cried glaring at Blaise who was happily eating the éclair looking at Draco smirking. The blonde scowled at him before taking a handful of his pie and throwing at Blaise before Harry and Hermione could stop him. The pie hit Blaise in the face causing him to drop his éclair and cry. Hermione scooped the crying toddler into her arms scowling at Draco. Harry took hold of his hand and smacked it. It wasn't too hard but enough for the boy to know he had done wrong. Draco sat and screamed hysterically tears rolling down his cheek. He got up and ran to towards where Professor Snape was sat but the Professor turned to him and said it was his fault and sent him back to Harry. He walked back holding his hand crying. It was then when Harry noticed that everyone was giving him evil looks. Draco stopped and looked at Hermione.

"Don't cry you shouldn't have thrown pie in Blaise's face and he didn't smack you hard." The duo decided to pack their things up and leave it was nearly half 6 and Harry couldn't wait to leave the hall.

"I think dinner in the kitchen is a much better idea in the future." He said carrying Pansy and Blaise. Draco decided to stick with Hermione and far away from Blaise who kept scowling at him.

"I've gotta go, I'm meeting Snape at half 6 on the dot and I can't be late. Pomfrey says head to the hospital wing and wait for her there." Hermione nodded and placed both children on to the floor. When he started to walk away Pansy followed.

"No you go with Hermione I need to go speak to Professor Snape, I'll be with you soon." Pansy looked up at Harry with her eyes filling with tears, and he sighed bending down he wrapped her in his arms and gave her a cuddle. "Go on you're safe with Mione you know that," he ruffle the top of her head before smiling at her.

"Quickly,"

"Yeah I'll be quick, go on." Pansy waved goodbye to Harry before walking towards Hermione, and the two boys.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's done please review and let me know what you think :)<strong>


	6. No Bath

**It's been about two weeks since the last update on this story but here is the next chapter. I rather like this so I hope you all enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>No Bath<span>

As Harry walked down the stairs leading to the dungeons he wondered how well Hermione would be with the three children. The incident in the hall caused him to sigh; Draco was beginning to show true colours in public. When they were alone with him he acted well behaved but in a group of people he became the spoilt brat they knew him as. It was then when the letter that Lucius wrote installed itself back into his brain 'Draco is a Malfoy so don't expect him to be easy to look after'. He now understood what the elder Malfoy meant and for the first time since they had taken the three toddlers Harry worried about how the events would turn. When he looked up he realised that he was stood outside Professor Snape's door, sighing he knocked on the door waiting to be called in.

Hearing the voice from the other side he opened the door and walked to the desk where Professor Snape was sat.

"Potter,"

"Professor Snape."

"You wanted to see me about the potion you best make this quick boy; I do not have all night,"

Harry chose to keep the snarky reply to him. "Professor this afternoon when I was changing Blaise I noticed three bruises across his collarbone."

"Potter children get bruises that is nothing special,"

"I know that but the bruises Blaise knew nothing of, it was when I was talking to Hermione that I remembered the Quidditch game; Ravenclaw verse Slytherin, in the game Zabini took a Bludger to the shoulder and fell off his broom. It's the exact same shoulder the bruisers are from. We both believe that the bruises are formed from the Bludger." Harry explained he waited for Snape to allow him to continue. "What we've worked out is that the potion has shrunk them down to their toddler age but any problems that they had as teenagers have transferred with them to their younger body."

"Interesting, this is in fact a key piece of information, but I do not yet know how to change them back. But I will look closer into this discovery Potter. But I also have a feeling that if they have problems from being a teenager to a toddler, then I am sure that any problems accidents or situations will be transferred from their toddler age back to teenagers." Professor Snape explained. "You best be going to the hospital wing Potter."

"Yes sir." Nodding his head to Snape he turned and left the classroom before a voice stopped him.

"Potter what you did in the hall this evening isn't something many people will take lightly but as a guardian sometimes you have to teach a child the hard way. What you did does not make you in the wrong." Harry turned his head to look at the Professor but his head was down marking assignments.

"Thank you sir" and he left the room slowly closing the door behind him. He raced up the stairs to meet Hermione at the hospital wing.

Five minutes later he stood at the door with an unimpressed Madam Pomfrey and a shocked Hermione looking at Draco who was playing happily with Blaise. Smirking to himself he mumbled something under his breath about children holding no grudge as he head towards Hermione.

"So…"

"Draco has chlamydia!"

"What?" Harry said confused.

"Madam Pomfrey has given all of them a health scan and when she checked Draco the results came back that he has gotten chlamydia. The other two are clean. She is fuming about the situation and keeps saying she is going to report it to Professor Snape, because you know the rules on sex, it's strictly forbidden and we both know that he hasn't had a girlfriend for a while. This will then lead to his parents been told. Harry why are you laughing!"

"Oh Mione don't you see after all this time ferret was boasting about how many notches he has on his bed post, he had caught an infection that he never knew about. This is karma Mione. Think about it."

"I understand where you are coming from but Harry this is serious. He could have fallen drastically ill. He may not be able to have children in the future. And you don't know how many people he has slept with since he caught the disease they will have all attracted it if they have only used the Wizarding way of protection."

"Well if you ask me, anyone daft enough to sleep with him and not think about the consequences other than pregnancy is there selves to blame."

"I see, Madam Pomfrey says that Draco has had it for about three months now. He will have to take medication to get rid of it. This means that we'll have to give him the medicine. Harry we're looking after a two you old with chlamydia!"

"That sounds bad but we will manage. Has she told you anything about the Blaise and Pansy?"

"Pansy is perfectly fine but Blaise is still recovering from a sprained ankle, which was caused when he fell off his broom when he was playing Quidditch. He was advised to keep it wrapped for a few weeks after the incident, but he obviously hasn't she has wrapped it but wants us to keep an eye on it. It's not causing him any pain but she doesn't want him to fall and get injured again." Harry nodded his head.

"She's just getting a duplicate of their medical records for us then we can take them back but I'm thinking once we get back it'll be bath, story and bed, because I don't know about them but I could do with some sleep." Harry nodded in agreement and watched the kids playing. They so far hadn't noticed him but he knew as soon as Pansy did then she would be stuck with him for the night."

"Mr Potter thank you for joining us, now here is each of the three children's records the medication for Mr Malfoy and the bandages for Mr Zabini. I have given Mr Malfoy the medication for this evening, he should not need any till tomorrow morning. Make sure he has one in the morning and one in the afternoon." Hermione and Harry thanked her while taking the paperwork out of her hands. They gathered up the children and escorted them back to the temporary home.

Once back Harry went to fill up the bath as Hermione read through their medical records. As he walked back out she addressed him. "Did you know that Pansy is allergic to Peanuts nuts? Blaise to corn and Draco to shellfish."

"Well at least they're common unlike Blaise I don't think I've heard of anyone with an allergy to corn but I guess someone has to anyway who we bathing first?"

"Start with Pansy she might be the easiest."

"Alright but you're taking her and I'll stay and keep the boys occupied."

"If you say so," walking over to Pansy she bent down. "You ready for your bath little lady?"

"Now?"

"Yep now, let's go get you clean and ready for bed." Pansy nodded her head and held out her hand for Hermione to hold. They walked up the stairs quietly and into the bathroom where she stripped the toddler out of her clothes and placed her into the bath.

She washed her hair first holding on to her hand as she lowered her into the water. She washed out the suds before raising her back up.

"Draco and Blaise having bath too?"

"Yes they're going in straight after your out."

"Draco don't like baths."

"I know, but we're not going to tell him he's having a bath, till he is in the bathroom."

"We get story before bed?"

"Yes you'll get one story before bed." Another five minutes passed and Pansy was removed from the bath. Quickly drying her and placed her into a pair of pyjamas that she owned. Pansy was much happier with these pyjamas then what she had to wear throughout the day.

"Hermione, why you own bunny pyjamas but not stuff like this is clothes?"

"Because people don't see your pyjamas so I wear these, I do have more mature ones but I like to keep my pyjamas to myself and the clothes I wear through the day people can see, and I don't want to be walking around school wearing clothes with bunnies on."

"Pansy sees,"

"Good now let's get you down stairs and get the boys in the bath."

Once down stairs Pansy ran to Harry and Hermione was quick enough to scoop both Draco and Blaise into her arms.

"Ermione down. Draco wanna play," cried Draco wiggling.

"Well Draco you have to do something before you can play. It's nearly bedtime and then you can sleep in your big boy bed."

"Don't wanna bath." Hermione cursed herself inside of course the words big boy bed would bring that back up.

"Well tough you're having one."

"No! Draco won't! No! No! Noo!" The blonde screamed as he was heaved up the staircase. She had nearly dropped him a few times with his constant wiggling. To keep a good grip she had to place Blaise on the floor in front of her, and made him walk the rest of the way up the stairs. When she finally made it to the bathroom she locked the door and placed him on to the floor. The blonde ran straight for the door but was a few inches too small to reach the handle.

"Draco out now!" he gave her his most powerful glare but Hermione rolled her eyes and removed Blaise's clothes placing him in the bath. She then looked towards Draco whose eyes widened as he saw her head towards him. He shook his head and reached for the door one more time before he was swooped into her arms and undressed. It was much more difficult to undress the blonde as he wanted nothing to do with the bath. After a long struggle Hermione was victorious and he was placed in the bath beside Blaise who was happily placing the bubbles on to his face pretending to have a beard. Draco seeing this copied the older boy. Hermione sat on the floor completely drained Draco had tired her out and she couldn't believe after all the struggles she had getting him into the bath that he was now happily playing in it. She didn't even need toys to keep them occupied they were happy with just the multi-coloured bubbles.

Grabbing the shampoo from the side she leant over to Draco and lathered his hair up with the suds.

"Off, Draco play no wash." He said as he tried to move away from her.

"Draco stop it now! You are in the bath to be washed not to play. The quicker you get clean the quicker I can move on to Blaise and you can play. The more difficult you are the slower it will take for you to play."

Grumpily Draco sat scowling as he watched Blaise play. As soon as his hair was covered he was leant back into the water where he quickly began to panic.

"No," he whimpered.

"Calm down, I won't let you go just stay still and it'll be all over soon." His hand held tighter on to Hermione's as he was laid in to the bath water. He continued to whimper and wouldn't remove his hand from Hermione's. From the other side of the bath Blaise watched terrified.

Hermione raised Draco back up and quickly washed his body. She looked at Blaise who was still looking at her terrified.

"Blaise what's a matter."

"Don't wanna go back in water."

"Blaise, I won't let you go. Only your hair goes in so I can wash away the shampoo and then you come back up." He inched closer to Hermione still looking terrified and her heart went out to the young Italian. She could see he was truely petrified and wished there was another way to rid the shampoo. She lathered up his hair and then taking hold of his hand she lowered the now crying toddler into the bath. Draco had now stopped playing to watch his crying friend.

"Shhh it okay Blaise it don't hurt promise." He slide over to Blaise and took his other hand smiling at the boy. Hermione watched the scene as she washed away the suds in his hair. As soon as she was sure that there was no shampoo in his hair she quickly lifted him back up. She washed him down like she had done with Draco before picking him up out of the bath and wrapping him in a towel.

"Shh, no need to cry now you're out." She heard him sniffle as she leant to get Draco out of the bath. "Let's get you both dried and into your pyjamas." As she dried the two boys and dressed them she asked Blaise why he got so scared of leaning back.

"Once fell in bath and head went under water and got scared and couldn't breathe. Mummy got me out and she was crying." Hermione then understood why he was worried about leaning back; his childhood experience of nearly drowning terrified him.

"I go in bath as long as head doesn't go in water." Hermione nodded her head and would think of another way to wash Blaise's hair.

She heard Harry heading up the stairs with Pansy she kept going on about a story. Chuckling she waited for the bathroom door to open.

"Mione what we gonna put them in because they wet the bed?"

"Just use the same spell; we'll get some nappies tomorrow."

"Okay, well I'm taking her to bed now. Are you taking them two to bed?"

"Yeah I will do. Good night Pansy."

"Night Mione, Night Blaise, Night Draco." The two boys bid her farewell as they were picked up and taken to their own room.

"Do you want a story?" she was surprised when both boys said no. "Okay, well goodnight boys," she leant and kissed the half sleep Draco on the forehead who sleepily smiled up at her before snuggling in with Dragon. She repeated the same action to Blaise who smiled at her giving her a kiss back, before taking hold of his teddy and closing his eyes. Hermione left the room smiling, the day had been stressful but also rewarding but she was glad that it was over.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you all think of this chapter. It's a little more extreme then the last so please be nice :)<strong>


	7. Expensive Tots

**It's been ages since I updated this, swamped by coursework but here is the chapter, enjoy all**

* * *

><p><span>Expensive Tots<span>

"And I want a sparkly pink flower dress with shoes that make noises when walk, erm I want a pony in the colour pink…" Pansy said as she sat on the floor, Hermione putting on her shrunken school shoes.

"Well I'm awfully sorry Miss Parkinson but you won't be getting all that, you will just have to wait and see what we get you," she told the raven haired girl pulling her to her feet.

"No fair," she wined.

It was half past 9 that Saturday morning, Harry and Hermione were going to Diagon Alley to purchase the three toddlers some clothes and toys. They were in desperate need as both Hermione and especially Harry were going to run out of clothes quickly if they continued to shrink down all of theirs.

"Draco have you had your medicine," Harry asked from across the room and the blonde nodded his head looking shiftily at Hermione. Harry also looked at Hermione, "have you given him it," she shook her head and he looked back at Draco. "C'mon you've got to take it to make you all better," Harry told him.

"Draco doesn't feel poorly," he said frowning placing the back of his hand on his forehead.

"I know you don't feel poorly but if you don't take it you'll be in big trouble when you become a big boy," Harry told the confused child. Sighing Draco followed Harry to take the tablet still confused.

"Blaise have you got everything you want before you go?" the Italian nodded and sat chewing on the other ear of his teddy bear. Smiling, she asked Pansy the same question who also nodded happily playing with sparkles. She waited for Harry to return with Draco before she rounded the three up and took them to Professor Snape's quarters.

He had agreed to take the three toddlers while Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley, Hermione wondered if he knew what he had put himself into but decided not to inform him of that.

"We're all ready to go," Harry announced with Draco in toe, his face scrunched up in discussed.

Hermione took hold of Blaise and Pansy's hand the three followed Harry and Draco down the corridor making sure they had left nothing behind. The three toddlers skipped down the corridor as Hermione caught up with Harry, they walked in silence casually guiding the three children in what direction to go. Once they reached the dungeons they stopped and waited for Harry and Hermione to catch up. Together the five walked down the stairs and towards Snape's classroom. Harry knocked on the door waiting for it to open or to be called inside. The door however was opened by Professor Snape who did not look happy; he moved a side to allow the three children in.

"So Miss Granger and Mr Potter how long are you going to be?" he snarled.

"A few hours Sir we need to get them enough clothes to fit them, thank you for keeping an eye on them," Snape huffed and stepped back to let them say good bye to the toddlers.

"Now the three of you behave, if I hear you've been naughty we'll take all your toys back," Hermione warned them before giving them a large hug each.

They left Professor Snape's quarters and then headed towards Professor Dumbledore's office so they could travel to Fred and George's flat above their shop by Floo Powder. Hermione said the password so the wall would slide away and they were able to head up the spiralled staircase to the Headmasters office.

"Good Morning Sir," Harry greeted as he opened the door to the office.

"Morning Miss Granger, Mr Potter is you ready to head on over to Diagon Alley?"

"We are Professor, we'll be arriving back from Fred and George's we won't be too long maybe a couple of hours,"

"Are very good, I wouldn't expect Severus to last too long with the three toddlers," Harry and Hermione laughed but silently agreed. They bid farewell to the Professor and both said Weasley Twin's flat, separately they vanished from the Headmasters office.

They arrived in the twins flat and made their way down the staircase into the shop, the business was booming with adults all around, seeing as all students were at Hogwarts they were rather surprised with how busy it was.

"Well good morning you two, now why you aloud out of Hogwarts in school time, what have you been up too,"

"Hello George and we've got permission from the headmaster to go buy some items." Hermione told him smirking when she saw his shocked face.

"You Granger and one of the only people that know which twin is which, how do you know?" He said flabbergasted and confused.

"That is my secret George so where is Fred?"

"I'll find out one day," he mumbled. "And Fred is on the shop floor. So what are you buying?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Harry asked him looking around to see if anyone was nearby.

"If I can tell Fred then yes,"

"Well if Fred can keep it I'll tell you," George thought for a second before nodding. "There was a potions accident in Potions yesterday and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were hit by the potion and have been transformed in to toddlers and we have been told to look after them but they need clothes toys and other stuff,"

George stood still and silent for a few moments before bursting out in to laughter. "Well I say that is unlucky, how's life with Slytherin toddlers?"

"Very surprising actually, Blaise Zabini is nothing like he is older, he is such a cutie, Draco has his moments but is relatively alright and Pansy is a bossy and prissy but has her sweet moments. She's easy to dress too just buy pretty pink things." Hermione told him laughing a little.

"If it's alright with you two Fred and I will come over sometime we'll let you know in advance and that," George told them.

"Sure thing but don't leave anything that can hurt them I don't fancy having to face an angry Lucius Malfoy." Harry warned him cringing slightly.

"Yeah don't worry we won't bring owt dangerous." he told them but they were still a little cautious.

"Well George we best get off got a lot of shopping to do, we'll be back in a few hours and thank you for allowing us to use your floo network," Hermione said.

"No trouble at all," he said smiling walking down the stairs with them. They waved at Fred who was with a customer before leaving the store.

"So where first?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well first things first we need things such as nappies and baby stuff, so Eleanor Ridgley's Baby Occasions near the Gringotts bank," she suggested, Harry agreed and the two Gryffindors walked past the apothecary and straight to the shop, walking in they were greeted with screaming babies on either side of the shop. Eleanor Ridgley was an old woman who had, had 17 children in her 60 years of life and was an expert when it came to raising them. They headed straight to the magical nappy section where there were nappies with different pictures on them that moved.

"How many should we purchase?"

"Well Blaise is nearly off them altogether but I have a feeling the other two will need an awful lot." Hermione told him collecting a pack of 12 for Blaise with a teddy bear picnic on them. For Draco they took 5 packs of 12 with Dragons roaring on them and same amount for Pansy but unicorns galloping around them. They purchased a few other belongings before taking them to the till.

The lady looked at them both strangely but took the nappies off them to pay. Hermione and Harry could tell she knew who they were but didn't understand why she was looking at them strangely. Paying for the products they thanked the lady before they left the store not seeing her write a quick note and placing it on an owl that flew out of the window.

They then headed towards the clothes shop two shops down and decided to start with the boys. They headed to the boy section and were greeted with greens blues and reds in many different shades and styles.

"Right pick up 10 different pairs of pants for Draco and Blaise and then ten tops, they'll then need 20 pairs of socks two pairs of pyjamas 10 vests to keep them warm. We'll say 20 pairs of underwear in case they've wet themselves throughout the day. Three different pairs of shoes; a pair of trainers they can play around in, something comfortable and then a pair of slippers. Finally they'll need a dressing gown some jumpers and two coats one for cold weather and one for warmer weather."

"I didn't know children needed so many clothes" Harry wined picking up a buttoned shirt. "What do you think to this?"

"I like it is there any more but in a different colour I think it'll be easier to get 10 tops but have them in two different colours." Hermione said as she picked up packs of underwear smirking as she could see the teenage Draco Malfoy in them before the smirk turned to alarm when the vision changed to him smirking with a large bulge in them. Shaking her head with a small blush on her face she checked to see if a Harry had noticed and turned to socks which she decided were much safer.

"This would have been so much easier if they were here to try them on," Harry groaned as he looked at top debating whether it was too big or the right size.

"It would but we can't risk bringing them out for people to notice can you imagine the stir that would bring and do you really want Pansy in a clothes shop with you?" Harry thought before shaking his head glad she wasn't there to demand everything in the store.

They continued to look for boys clothes, Harry had 18 out of 20 t-shirts that they were going to purchase and a pair of pyjamas. It was then when he spotted the duck slippers on the bottom shelf bending down he smirked as he saw them.

"Oi Mione. What about these for Blaise?" she looked at the slippers in Harry's hand and almost burst out laughing, she could imagine Blaise wearing those.

"I think so. What have you got so far I've got 20 pairs of underwear each, same with socks, I've got all the vest, coats, and two dressing gowns."

"I've one pair of pyjamas, 18 tops and now a pair of slippers. All we need are trousers another 3 pairs of pyjamas and a pair of slippers and then the other pairs of shoes and then we're done for the boys."

"Okay, once we've got all these sorted we'll pay for the boys and send them back to Hogwarts and then start on Pansy's stuff." Hermione said as she looked at a pair of black trainers. After leaving the baby occasions store Hermione had used magic to send the belongings back to their dorm in Hogwarts.

Rummaging through more shelves and rails of clothes they collected three more pairs of pyjamas all of the trousers and the jumpers that had forgotten earlier."

"Harry I don't know what shoes to get them, do you think I should get them these they're similar to the pumps we have in the Muggle world?"

"Yeah why not, get a bit of Muggle in them," he joked as he took hold of the grey and black pumps. "Do we have everything now?"

"Yeah I think we have enough," she said as Harry took all the boys clothes to the cashier. While Harry paid for the boy's things she started on Pansy's clothing. She picked out the underwear first, which included knickers, socks, tights and vests. Happy with the amount she picked three dresses and then Harry returned.

"I've sorted the underwear and the dresses. I need you to get me some cardigans and some colourful tops in; pink, purple or yellow." She told him.

Harry nodded and Hermione picked up two coats and a pair of denim dungarees, which she could imagine Pansy liking with a pink top underneath. Five minutes later they had chosen everything but the slippers.

"Well I think she'll like the pink ones with flowers on," Harry said sighing as Hermione pulled a face at them.

"I'm not sure I think they look a little daft," she admitted.

"Hermione she will not fit in them for ever it doesn't matter."

"I still don't know," she looked at them for another minute before sighing and taking them to the till with all the other clothes.

When all the clothes were bought Hermione and Harry left the shop leaving a happy worker behind as they had spent a fortune.

"I can now see why many of the Weasley's had hand-me-downs have you seen how much we both spent in that shop."

"I daren't even think I'm just glad it is not our money. Silly question Mione but do we still have enough for the other stuff?"

"Yeah we have plenty but I'm still a little surprised we probably picked the most expensive children's clothes store going in Diagon Alley."

The next shop on their travels was the toy store, it rivalled Fred and George's store but the toys in it were much more suited for children. They shopped in their for 20 minutes eventually leaving with board games, few more teddies some dolls and some cars. That Harry would teach the boys about and play with them. There were a few other toys like a jack-in-the-box and a spinning top. The final stop was the book store, were Harry was certain that he should have not let Hermione go into.

"Where getting children's books and then we are out, do you understand Hermione?" she rolled her eyes ignoring how he talked.

"I want a mixture of Muggle and Wizarding books to read to them." Harry rolled his eyes and went to the Muggle section while Hermione went to Wizarding side. They scrolled the shelves and when they left the store they had double the amount of Muggle books than Wizarding.

They arrived back at the twins joke shop at quarter to 2 with much lighter pockets. The shop was much quieter than when they had left and the twins were stood whispering at the counter. They walked on over to them as Fred looked at them surprised.

"So is it true Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson are little tots at the moment,"

"Yep, expensive ones as well," Harry said tired, "don't ever let me have children they're way too expensive."

"Speaking of having children, Bill sent us a letter about an hour ago and I'm assuming he sent one to Ron and Ginny, but he has announced that Fleur is expecting. I daren't go over to the burrow mum will be off her rocker." He said shaking his head.

"Fred that is brilliant news, you're going to be an Uncle I bet Bill can't wait now," said Hermione happily.

"Good job Fleur's rich it'll cost them a fortune," Harry said shaking his head.

"And knowing what Fleur is like she'll want nearly everything for the baby god bless Bill that is all I say," George said chuckling as Hermione rolled her eyes at them all.

"I think it is excellent news and I can't wait to meet him or her," she told them.

"Well you're a girl of course you'll be excited it's what girls do when they hear about babies," George said in a know it all tone of voice.

"Well speaking of children we have three children we have to get back too and I dread to think how Snape is coping right now," Harry said shaking his head imagining his Potions teacher dead on the floor, crime being death by hyper toddlers.

"Snape, you didn't leave them with the old bat did you, it's your fault if they turn into mini vampires trying to suck your blood when you are asleep." Fred told them enthusing the point.

"Oh do be quite," Hermione told them heading towards the door that lead to the stairs.

"Well nice seeing you, we'll be around sometime see you later," the twins cried together.

"See you later,"

"Bye,"

They headed into the flat and stood in the floo reappearing in the Headmaster's office.

"Welcome back children, did you get everything you wished for?"

"We did Sir; it is all in our quarters. I think it'd be a good idea if we go and rescue Professor Snape now though."

"I believe that would be a good idea my child,"

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter plot I think is alright but I'm not sure on how it has been written but oh well hope you enjoyed and please review :)<strong>


	8. Three Little Pigs

**Thanks for all the reviews in the previous chapters, it's taking me awhile to update and then to write the chapter but here you go. I don't own Harry Potter or the Three Little Pigs.**

* * *

><p><span>Three Little Pigs<span>

Harry and Hermione left Dumbledore's office and headed straight to Professor Snape's. They were both a little wary of what mess the classroom could be in and more than anything the mess Snape could be in.

"Do you think they'll have killed him?" Harry asked smirking

"Harry, be reasonable of course they wouldn't have killed him. He may be a little stressed or angry but if we get them out of their quick enough we should be okay," Harry nodded and followed Hermione down into the dungeon. Reaching the Professor's door, they knocked and waited patiently. A few seconds later the door was opened by a rather cool and collected Head of Slytherin.

"Good afternoon Professor, may we enter?" He said nothing but moved aside allowing the two Gryffindor's to enter.

"Hermione!" cried Blaise as soon as he saw them, he stood up dropping the inked quill on to the floor and ran towards them. Draco and Pansy followed his lead.

"Hello trouble, have you had a nice time?" Hermione asked as Blaise stopped to hug her.

"Yeah Professor Snape let us draw pictures," he said smiling. She looked down at his clothes and saw ink all other them.

"Oh how nice of him, and do you think he's going to clean the clothes?" she said looking up at the Potion's teacher smirking. "No I don't think he will be," she grumbled before nearly been knocked off her feet as Draco jumped on her.

"Hiya Ermione, Draco draws too," he said smiling before running to get the picture he had worked on. "Look, that you, that Harry, and that Blaise, Pansy and me," The image was drawn in a scruffy black ink and had a stick figure of a boy with a lightning bolt on his head next to him was a girl with really fuzzy hair, and then three little ones, one with dark skin, another was a girl with pigtails and another was of a boy waving.

"Draco they're really good, how about we put it on to the fridge when we get back so everyone can see it," Draco's grin grew and he nodded his head.

"Put Blaise's on too," he said handing his picture to Hermione. He had drawn a picture of the Hogwarts Great hall with a load of stick figures behind a table and even more with four more tables.

Pansy was informing Harry about her picture and the pretty pink flowers were on the picture because she liked pink and flowers.

"I think we should put all the pictures on the fridge so when everyone comes to visit they'll be able to see your pretty pictures." Hermione said smiling at them.

"Yay!" they cheered.

"Go and collect your stuff where going back now," said Harry standing up.

"Thank you for doing this Professor," Hermione said sincerely. He nodded his head and stood next to Hermione and Harry. Draco, Blaise and Pansy ran back up to them with all their things.

"Say goodbye and thank you to Professor Snape," Hermione told them.

"Bye-bye Uncle Sevie," said Draco hugging the man.

"Bye Snapey," said Pansy waving.

"Goodbye Sevy thank you for letting me stay," Blaise said smiling up at him. Snape smiled down on him and ruffled his hair.

They bid their farewells and left the room and headed out of the dungeons. Together the five walked back to their common room where the toys were being held. The toddlers could barely hold their excitement when they were stood outside the door. Saying the password the door opened and the children ran into the room standing in shock.

"These are toys?" Draco asked staring at the toys inching to walk towards the toys. Hermione nodded her head and they suddenly ran to the toys.

"Typical they show no interest in the clothes," said Harry chuckling as he watched the children play with the toys.

Suddenly Pansy stood and walked away from the toys and headed straight to the clothes, Harry and Hermione stood and watched with bated breaths. She picked up one of the pink dresses and turned it over, looking at it again she ran over to Hermione.

"Put on?" she asked, smiling down at her Hermione nodded her head and took hold of her hand as she went to change Pansy's clothes.

"So boys do you like the toys?" Harry asked them.

"What's this?" Draco asked holding up the red car.

"These are Muggle toys known as cars, now you can play with these on the floor, and drive them around the floor and also on car mats, just like these." He said taking hold of the giant foam mats with roads, shops and car parks on. "Now what you do is put the cars on to the mat and you drive them around so if you need to go to the supermarket you drive down the road," he demonstrated this with his own car, "and turn into the supermarket."

Both Blaise and Draco stared at it and both picked up a car and started to drive around the mat.

Hermione walked back into the room and was forced to stifle her laugh when she saw the boys playing with cars. Looking down at Pansy she was broken by her thoughts with Blaise crying.

Hermione and Harry shared a look but where not sure why Blaise had started to cry. He had seen Hermione from the corner of his eye and ran crying towards her.

"What's a matter?" she looked at him frowning to realise that he was holding his arm bending down to his height. "Let me see your arm Blaise," she slowly took his hand covering his arm to sit two fully set teeth marks imprinted in his arm.

"Draco, come here!" she said sternly and she knew he had done it with the guilty look on his face. He walked slowly over to Hermione and looked up at her cautiously. "Did you do this," she said pointing to the tooth mark on Blaise's arm. He looked at it and shook his head.

"You did," Blaise cried.

"Draco don't lie to me or you'll be in even bigger trouble," Draco looked up at her and nodded his head. "Did you bite Blaise?"

"Yes, can I go back and play now," he said quietly.

"Nope, you're going to go sit in that corner over there and sit there till I can tell you to move,"

Frowning he looked at the corner and then back at Hermione, "No," he said.

"Draco if you don't go over yourself I'll take you over there,"

"No,"

"Right then," she took a hold of Draco's hand before he could run away and walked him towards the corner and forced him to sit facing the wall. "You will sit here and not turn around or talk to anyone, you don't bite people its naughty and when you are being naughty you have to sit in the corner." She left him there and the room filled with crying.

Blaise and Pansy looked at Draco in surprise but Hermione took both of their hands and made them sit on the floor.

"Don't look at him you two, he's been naughty and he needs to serve his punishment by sitting in the corner." Harry said. He took hold of Blaise's arm and noticed that the teeth marks had not caused any bleeding and they were slowly fading away.

Both Harry and Hermione ignored Draco's screaming and played with Pansy and Blaise who had become easily distracted by the toys to focus on Draco. A minute later Hermione realised that Draco had quietened down, there was a little sniffling but that was it. She stood up and walked towards Draco.

She sat down and looked at him, "Do you know why you've been put to the corner?" she asked him quietly.

"Cause I bites Blaise," he said sniffling.

"Would you have liked it if Blaise had bitten you," he shook his head. "If you bite somebody again or is naughty you'll come back into the corner. The other two will get the same treatment" he nodded. She leant over and wrapped the sniffling blond in her arms giving him a hug.

"I go say sorry to Blaise?" he asked quietly. Hermione nodded and released the blonde to say sorry to his friend. She watched from a far and smiled when she saw Blaise smile at him and share a hug. She suddenly had a Harry moment and thought of the blackmail she could have over them she smirked and walked over to the two boys.

They continued to play for a few more hours before stopping to have dinner, once they'd had dinner Hermione had to force Draco to take his tablet. The day was slowly drawing to an end and Hermione knew that the next hurdle would be to get the children to bed. As half seven made its appearance Hermione stopped playing and stood up.

"I think it's time for bed now." She took out her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist the toys were put away and placed in the spare room.

"Ermione no," yawned Draco.

"You're tired and Harry and I have work to do, you'll get a bed time story now let's get us changed."

Blaise was the first to stand took hold of Hermione's hand looking up at her.

"Guess I've the boys," she said to Harry where Pansy had seated herself. "say good night to Harry and Pansy boys," they walked over and said their good nights and Pansy said same to Hermione, and the three children were taken upstairs.

"Anybody need a wee-wee?" she asked and they nodded. She took them into the bathroom and one by one they had a wee and while the other was on the toilet Hermione brushed the others teeth.

Back in the bedroom Hermione dressed them in their brand new pyjamas and placed them in their beds, she transfigured a box into a chair and sat in between them.

"Now this story is a Muggle story about three little pigs and a wolf," she told them.

"Piggy's go oink oink oink." Blaise said giggling.

"Yep do you know what noise a wolf makes?"

"It goes roar," Draco said.

"Nearly it goes Awooo," Hermione said making both boys laugh.

"Start reading story now," Draco said taking hold of his Dragon.

"Once upon a time lived three little pigs who were happily playing in the yard when Mummy pig walked out.

"Now my little darlings you are all getting too big and you must leave home to make a house for yourselves, but please be careful of the Big Bad Wolf that lives at the top of the hill."

"That's not very nice," said Blaise frowning.

"The three little picks packed up their stuff and placed it in a bag and off they went giving Mummy pig a kiss as they left the door. On their journey they passed an elderly man who was buying straw. The first little pig looked at the man and asked

"Good sir how much for your straw?"

"10 shillings for the lot,"

"Hermione what's a shilling?" Draco asked confused.

"It's old Muggle money don't forget the story is Muggle," she explained. "The little pig smiled and paid the man for the straw and set off to build his house leaving the two little pigs to continue on their journey. Not long later they passed a man who was sat with heaps of sticks.

"Excuse me sir how much would you sell all of your sticks for?" said the second little pig.

"10 shillings my good sir," said the old man handing him the sticks. The second little pig waved goodbye to his brother and went to build his house. Now the last little pig continued on his journey he didn't want straw or sticks to build his house he wanted something strong. He continued to wander along the road where he met a young man who had a lot of bricks and cement.

"Excuse me sir how much for your bricks and cement?" asked the third little pig.

"20 shillings," said the young man. The third little pig took the bricks and cement and started to build his house.

"How do they build a house out of straw?" asked Draco sleepily, "do they use magic?"

"I don't know how they do it and nope they don't use magic" she told him.

"The big bad wolf sat on the top of the hill and watched the three little pigs on their journey, he saw the first begin to build his straw house, further down the road he could see the second little pig building his house made out of sticks and even further away he could see the third little pig building a house of bricks. Snarling with delight he heads down the hill with dinner on his mind. He reached the first little pigs house and frowned he couldn't just walk and knock on the door so he devised a plan. A few hours later the wolf knocked on the first little pigs door wearing a business man's outfit.

"Who's there?" said the little pig.

"I'm a humble business man and would like to speak to you about a fabulous deal."

"No you're not you're the wolf!" he squeaked.

"Little pig little pig let me come in!"

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin, I will not let you in,"

"Then I will huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your house in," cried the wolf and with one big huff and one big puff the Wolf blew down the house. In fear the first little pig ran to his brother's house, the second little pig and hid in fear.

"Little pig little pig let me come in,"

"Not by the hairs of my chinny chin chin I will not let you in," cried the second little pig.

"Then I will huff and I'll puff and I'll blow your in house in," cried the wolf, with one big huff and one big puff the Wolf blew down the straw house. In fear the two little pigs ran to their elder brother's house and hid in fear. The third little pig however was not scared."

"Why wasn't he scared?" Blaise asked. "If a wolf blew houses down I'd be scared."

"Wait and see," she told him.

"The big bad wolf arrived at the third little pigs house.

"Little pig little pig let me come in,"

"Not by the hairs on my chinny chin chin, I will not let you in."

"Then I will huff and I will puff and I'll blow your house in!" the Wolf huffed and he puffed but he couldn't blow the house down, in anger he continued to huff and puff but the house stayed standing.

"You silly old wolf you can't blow down a house made of bricks," laughed the third little pig."

"Silly wolf," mumbled Draco sleepily.

"Angry the wolf walked away but he would be back, but the little pigs thought he had gone for good and began to laughed and dance with joy. Later that day the pigs were sat around the table when they heard something on top of the roof. The two little pigs hid under the table in fear but the third little pig looked out of the window and saw the wolf. He was going to come down the chimney."

"Oh no," said Blaise, "poor piggy's"

"Quickly brothers help me fill up the pot under the chimney," cried the third little pig. Together the brothers filled up the pot and the third little pig made a fire and the water began to boil. The wolf didn't know what the pigs were doing in the house but he was smart and he knew they thought he had gone and he was going to give them a surprise. He squished himself down the top of the chimney and slowly slid down. He could feel the heat below and before he knew what had happened he had slipped out of the chimney and fell into the boiling pot of water. Screaming the wolf flew back up the chimney and ran home. The three little pigs had scared off the big bad wolf and they would never be bothered by him again. The wolf however went home and tried to cool his burnt bottom, he'd never go after the little pigs again. And the three little pigs lived happily ever after." Hermione stopped reading to see that Draco and Blaise had just drifted off to sleep, standing up she left the room flicking her wand to turn off the light and she closed the door to their room.

* * *

><p><strong>The version of the little pigs is a little different to the original but i've tried to keep the similar structure sayings and plot. Please review cheers :D<strong>


	9. Twins with Newspaper News

**Been awhile since this was updated. It's focused more on Blaise, Draco and Pansy and the next through chapters will focus mainly on these three.**

* * *

><p><span>Twins with Newspaper News<span>

The next morning was hectic and already filled with problems, Draco had decided that today was going to be a day where he just wouldn't behave, he had refused to get out of bed, had thrown his breakfast on the floor and when Harry turned to tell him off he was sat smirking happy with the way the morning was going. Pansy had decided after watching Draco the game seemed fun and had thrown her plate on to the floor and smiled happily looking to see Draco smiling proudly at her. Blaise sat at the other side of her looking to his plate of food to Draco and Pansy then to Hermione who didn't look very happy, smiling he scraped all of his food off his plate on to the table and then threw his plate on the floor. He smiled smugly when he saw Draco and Pansy looking at their food realising they now had nothing to eat.

Hermione waved her wand all the food thrown on the floor was now in the bin and the plates had begun to wash. "Don't expect any more breakfast now you've thrown it on the floor! You'll have to wait for your dinner now." Blaise laughed at Draco and Pansy who sat and sulked in their seat while he bit into his toast.

"This toast is really yummy don't you think. Oh you don't have any," Blaise taunted biting into his toast again.

"Right little snake isn't he," Harry whispered to Hermione, "I always thought Malfoy was the sly bugger not Zabini,"

"Looks can be deceiving, then again I've heard that Zabini is usually the one to say something sarcastic to Malfoy once the ferret has stopped insulting people."

"Harry," Pansy called "Draco had medicine yet?"

"Pansy shush!"

"Nope he's going to have it now!"

"I'll bite you if you make me take it,"

"Sorry little man but that's not going to work. You're not allowed to play until you've taken your medicine," while Harry battled Draco with his medication Hermione had taken Pansy and Blaise in to the living room. She switched on the television choosing the kids programmes and left them there while she went upstairs to get herself changed.

"Blaise when can go home?" Pansy asked twirling her hair around her finger.

"Dunno, I miss mummy." He said sadly.

"It's okay I miss my mummy too and your mummy misses you too," she said taking his hand and smiling at her.

"Hope so; you like Hermione and Harry?"

"Yeah but there not like mummy and daddy. Do you think they get married?" she asked him.

"Dunno why they get married?"

"Mummy said that two big people living together get married," Pansy explained to him.

Draco had walked over to the sofa and had sat on the other side of Pansy.

"Harry said he gone to change. What he change in to?"

"Nothing scary," mumbled Blaise

"Draco, you think Hermione and Harry going to marry?" asked Pansy

"Dunno they don't kiss,"

"I'm hungry," Pansy sulked while Blaise laughed.

"I'm full" he stuck his tongue out and was about to say something else when the fire roared and Fred and George stood out.

"Your hair is on fire like the other boy too," said Draco looking at them.

"Why you look the same?" Blaise asked.

"Who are you?" Pansy finished.

"Well to answer your questions…"

"Our hair is ginger and the boy must be…"

"Ron he's our little brother you see…"

"We look the same because…

"We are twins and they call us Fred…"

"And George Weasley," finished George smiling at the three toddlers. He could see what Hermione had meant about them seeming innocent on first glance. The young Italian one was rather cute and the Parkinson child was seemingly sweet. Draco Malfoy was the biggest surprise to them though, he was actually smiling and this had freaked him out nobody ever saw a Malfoy smile.

"You talk funny," giggled Draco "Do it again,"

"I think it's only fair…"

"That if you know our names then…"

"We should know yours." This time it was Fred to finish the sentence.

"I'm Draco Malfoy,"

"Pansy Parkinson,"

"Blaise Zabini."

"How do you talk like that?" Pansy asked looking up at them trying to remember which Fred was and which George was.

"It's called twin telepathy…"

"Twin telly-tela…" struggled Blaise

"Telepathy is where two people can read each other's mind. Twin telepathy is a set of twins reading each other's minds and with this we can finish each other's sentences." Fred explained but could still see that Draco was confused. "What's up Mal-Draco?"

"What's a twin?"

"Twins are two people who have the same mother and father and are born on the same day," George told them. "Fred and I were born on the 1st of April and we've both got the same parents."

"Draco sees," he said smiling up at them. "What you want here?"

"We've come to see Hermione and Harry it's pretty urgent," Fred chuckling at the toddler's behaviour.

"I'll get them," cried Blaise as he jumped off the sofa and ran all the way to the stair case. "Hermione Harry, some twins are here," Fred and George laughed and shook their heads, Blaise turned back to them smiling guiltily.

"Sorry forgot names," he admitted sheepishly.

"That's alright we're Fred and George.

"Oh, Fred and George twins," he shouted again and smiled proudly before running back to his seat on the sofa. "So Harry doesn't take it," he explained.

Hermione and Harry walked down the stairs frowning slightly it was all made clear when they looked into the living room and saw the Weasley twins stood in front of the sofa with Draco, Blaise and Pansy kneeling on the sofa heads only just appearing over the top.

"What are you two doing here?" Harry said.

"We said we'd pop over sometime…"

"But we come with important news…"

"Congratulations the Daily Prophet says you're expecting Mione,"

"What!" cried Hermione and rushed over to take the newspaper out of George's hands. She opened it to the front cover with an image of her and Harry stood in the clothes store with a large title saying "Is she or isn't she?" in smaller text below the picture it read Hermione Granger and Harry Potter supposedly seen in Eleanor Ridgley's Baby Occasions purchasing nappies has been seen in a child's clothes store, has the boy wonder done the impossible again and knocked up the prudish Hermione Granger.

"Prudish, prudish wait until I get my hands on Skeeter I'll skin the evil toad alive!" Hermione angrily spat throwing the newspaper to the ground.

"Hermione, does this mean you're having a baby?" asked Draco cautiously, "will it be twin so they can read each other's minds?"

"No Draco, I'm not having a child it's a lie that a reporter has spread about me, the stuff we bought were for you not for anyone else." Draco nodded and turned to watch Pansy who was peering into a cage; she suddenly squealed and took off the cover to see a small Pigmy puff looking up at her.

"So cute, what's it?" Pansy asked putting her finger through the bars.

"It's a Pigmy puff, don't poke your fingers into the cage it could peck you," upon hearing this Pansy removed her finger quickly.

"I want one," she said looking to Hermione.

"Well when your mother and father come to visit again you'll have to tell them and see if they'll get you one for when you go home," she explained and was glad that Pansy didn't argue with the idea and continued to look at it. Seeing her complete fascination George opened the cage and took out the small animal and instructed Pansy to hold her hands out straight. She did as she was told and the creature was placed on her hands.

"Be gentle with it though," Harry warned. Blaise and Draco had jumped off the sofa to play with the Pigmy Puff.

"How did they found out about us going shopping," Hermione asked the twins who shrugged.

"Probs be old Ridgley owling Skeeter. You now Skeeter has had it in for you Hermione ever since you trapped her in that jar." Explained Fred, "We all know it's not true but expect a letter from mum if she reads it, she'll need to know whether she's going to have to be knitting another set of baby grows."

"Cheer up Hermione it could be worse, I mean you could have to - Oh I dunno look after three Slytherin Toddlers,"

"Funny George," Hermione said rolling her eyes looking over at the trio carefully stroking the bird in Pansy's hand. "They aren't too bad they have their moments like many toddlers do."

"So what are your plans today then?" asked George as Fred walked over to Pansy to take the Pygmy Puff out of her hands.

"Well we've got classes today so we owled the Professors last night to see if any of them are available to take the troublesome trio. Madam Hooch is available so she's going to take them while we go to class," Harry explained.

"Well we've got a shop to open, so we best get off."

"We'll see you…"

"…Later, you two"

"Bye Pansy, Blaise and Draco," said Fred waving to the trio.

"Bye bye Twins," they chorused waving bye to Fred and George.

"Let's hope today's drama is now finished and the rest of the day will go smoothly," said Hermione glancing to Harry. The two looked at each other and sighed they both knew today wasn't going to go smoothly.

* * *

><p><strong>And I can assure you all it wont, please review let us know what you thought to it :)<strong>


	10. Accidental Magic

**I don't think it's the best written chapter nor is it as long as I wanted it to be but it surronds the toddlers. **

* * *

><p><span>Accidental Magic<span>

"Madam Hooch thanks for taking them," the Quidditch referee smiled and greeted the three toddlers, who were all eager to introduce themselves. "We've got Charms and Transfiguration to begin with and then after dinner we've a three hour period of Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger relax I've looked after my cousins kids on many occasions I know what I'm doing they'll be fine. Get yourselves off to class." Hermione and Harry nodded and bid the kids a good bye.

As they left the room Hermione looked to Harry, "I've a bad feeling about this."

"Me too." They stopped and looked back at the portrait door before walking in the opposite direction.

Draco looked at Madam Hooch who had told the children to play with their toys before sitting down on the large chair.

"Blaise play cars?"

"Okay, Pansy you play too?" the petit Slytherin nodded her head before following Blaise and Draco to the car mat.

"Pansy your white car, Blaise your red car and I am blue car."

"No, Pansy is a pink car."

"No pink car is a white car." Draco shoved the white car in her hand and together they played.

Sadly it lasted for around 20 minutes before they became bored of the game and a strange noise had caught their attention.

"What is it?" Blaise whimpered standing up looking around the room.

"Don't know, Draco doesn't like it." the blonde whispered stepping closer to Blaise and Pansy when the noise appeared again.

"Coming from there," Pansy pointed over to the TV and she cautiously stepped closer to the sound.

"Careful Pans," Pansy turned and smiled at Blaise before she stepped forward and started to giggle when she realised what the noise was.

"Lady sleeping and making the funny noise," Pansy giggled again, this time Blaise and Draco walked towards the noise and what they saw made them giggle.

Madam Hooch was sat on the large chair her head thrown back as she snored, drool dribbling down her chin.

"She dead?" Draco asked tilting his head looking at her closely.

"Nope don't think so," Blaise said poking her in the leg, when she didn't move he poked her again but yet the Professor continued to snore.

"I'm bored," Pansy wined before her eyes caught on to the wand in the Quidditch referees hand. "Look"

The two boys looked at the wand all three tempted to take it but as Pansy reached to take hold the Professor let out a loud snore causing the toddlers to jump back. They eyed the wand once more before they stepped away from the Professor who was beginning to scare them.

Pansy excused herself and headed to the bathroom, she smiled happily as she placed herself on to the toilet. It was the first time she had ever done it on her own and felt an immense amount of pride that she had gone potty all by herself but she quickly realised that nobody had been a witness to this so it didn't count. With a huge sign she jumped off the toilet and watched in amazement as the bathroom suddenly started to fill with large pink bubbles. She stepped away slightly before calling for Draco and Blaise. The two boys walked into the bathroom and they looked at the bubbles and then to Pansy.

"What you do?" Blaise asked popping a bubble in the shape of a bear.

"Don't know, I sighed and now bubbles," the trio looked around confused before slowly stepping out of the bathroom; a silent agreement was shared that they wouldn't enter the bathroom until the Professor woke or Hermione and Harry returned.

"I'm hungry," Draco muttered as he reached the bottom of the staircase. The two said nothing but followed Draco into the kitchen; the blonde had stopped to look up at the purple bar that lay in the cupboard on the bottom shelf.

"How we get it?" Blaise asked knowing the bar of chocolate on the shelf was what his friend was staring at. Draco shrugged before glancing around the kitchen. What could he use to get him to the bottom shelf? His grey eyes stopped on the chair and smiled, he rushed over to the chair and began to pull but he discovered the chair was far too heavy for him to move on his own. With a little help from Blaise and Pansy he was able to pull the chair to the counter and climbed aboard. Standing proudly on the chair he realised then he was still a little too short to grab hold of the chocolate. Frowning he looked at Blaise and Pansy to see if they had any ideas.

"Stand on counter?" Pansy said clapping her hands; Draco grinned and pushed himself on to the counter gripping on to the cupboard so he didn't fall back down. He discovered a problem with how he was now sat. If he took one hand off the cupboard he'd fear falling backwards back on to the kitchen floor. But if he didn't remove a hand he'd not get the chocolate they were after. Taking a deep breath the petite blonde removed one hand and carefully stood to reach the chocolate bar with a cry of success he grabbed the chocolate in one hand and whirled around to show Blaise and Pansy but he whirled around too quickly letting go of the cupboard. Just before he fell he had used his over hand to grab hold of something to stop him from falling. He hadn't been able to get hold of anything but with the swinging of his hand the bag of flour beside the chocolate flew out of the cupboard as he fell to the floor.

"I'm okay," he said as he sat up staring at the now broken chocolate bar in his hand. "chocolate isn't" He looked up and stared at Blaise in shock the flour had flown out of the cupboard and smashed to the floor exploding around the kitchen covering it in flour, but also covering Blaise head to toe in flour. The Italian looked at Draco in shock.

"Blaise your now white," Pansy squealed giggling as she brought her arm up to the once brown arm.

"Draco you turn me white," whined Blaise looking down, he wiggled his toes watching at the flour fell off his toes revealing their dark shade again. "Or not."

Pansy and Draco hadn't escaped the attack of the flour bag as they inspected themselves. Pansy's hair had begun to turn a serious shade of white and her clothes were dusted. Draco could feel the flour falling down the back of his t-shirt, leaning his head forward he gave a violent head shake hoping to remove some of the flour.

"My clothes," Pansy cried as she tried to rub away the flour but only making it worse, she couldn't remove the flour from her pink dress and in a small sob she fell to the ground.

"Pansy what you do?" Blaise cried, Pansy looked up to see the kitchen table and chair had flipped over. They peered into the living room to see all the furniture but the large chair Madam Hooch was sleeping in was also flipped.

"Don't know," she whimpered as she stepped in to the room she knew she was going to be in big trouble.

"How we fix it?" Draco asked trying to pick up the sofa before giving up and walking over to Professor Hooch.

"Her wand," Pansy cried standing on her tip toes she reached over and plucked the wand out of her hand and stood facing Blaise and Draco.

"Mummy said not to play with that," Blaise pointed out.

"Mummy did too, but got to fix it," she said looking at the upturned furniture, the filthy kitchen and the pink bubbles that had escaped the bathroom were making their way downstairs.

"How you think it works?" Draco asked reaching out for it.

Pansy stepped back stopping the blonde from taking the wand, "Don't know," she placed both hands on to the wand and closed her eyes before waving it praying something would happened. She heard Draco and Blaise gasp behind her and as she opened her eyes the sight she hoped to see didn't meet her eyes. When she closed her eyes cushions were on the floor but now Pansy could see baby hippopotamus's in blues greens and pinks. The hippo's looked directly at Pansy who in return looked at Draco and Blaise who were sharing glances between the hippo's and the wand. Pansy dropped the wand like it was was on fire and smiled sheepishly at Blaise and Draco.

"Oops"

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Please review<strong>


	11. Hippos

**I'm back, I have been focusing on a couple of my other stories so I haven't focused too much on this one. Not only that right at the beginning of the month two of my stories were deleted so I lost the interest to write but today I was in the mood to write a chapter for this and here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><span>Hippos<span>

The toddlers slowly took a step back, the room was worse than before, they had only noticed the hippos but the bubbles from the bathroom were changing colour, pink to green and then to yellow. "Pansy, look what you've done. Where the hippos come from?" said Draco.

"I don't know, think they were cushions," she said sadly.

"Do you think they can sing?" Draco and Pansy looked at Blaise confused but the small now white Italian boy just shrugged. "I always wanted to know if Hippo's could sing."

"Your weird Blaise," said Pansy.

"Am not,"

The hippos were now exploring the common room eating anything that got in there way. Pansy, Draco and Blaise stood in horror as they watched the green hippo take hold of Harry's potions assignment and tear chunks of the parchment apart before swallowing them.

"We got to get that hippo!" Pansy cried and the three of them ran towards the hippo but in fear the hippo ran up the stairs. A noise in the kitchen stopped them from chasing the green hippos up the stairs. Hurrying to the kitchen they could see the back of the blue hippo, it's head was buried in the cupboard chewing happily on the food.

"Oh no, the pink hippo is eating Hermione's books," Blaise cried pointing through the door back into the common room. They had lived with her for a short amount of time but all three toddlers knew how important Hermione's books where to her.

"What do we do!" cried Draco, "everything ruined and the lady still sleeping."

A noise from upstairs told the children that the green hippo had found something else, but they couldn't leave the hippos that were downstairs to find the one upstairs. They heard the common room doors open and a wave of relief washed over their faces as they ran out of the kitchen.

"Hermione,"

"Harry,"

The two Gryffindors stared at the three toddlers and then the room in horror.

"What have you done?" Harry whispered in shock.

"It was an accident." Pansy cried tears beginning to well up in her eyes. "I went potty and I sighed and pink bubbles appeared and spread down the stairs."

"Draco tried to get the chocolate but he hit the flour and now I'm white, and Pansy got mucky so she cried and all the stuff turned upside down." Said Blaise and Pansy showed her dress that was now covered in white flour.

"We going to fix it so Pansy took ladies wand and waved it but now we got hippos and colourful bubbles." Draco said.

"But green hippo has eaten Harry's work, and blue hippo eating food in kitchen and pink hippo eating Hermione's books. The lady still sleeping," said Pansy pointing to Madam Hooch who at that moment decided to let out a large snore.

The three Slytherin looked at Hermione and Harry and said "I'm sorry," before the tears started to leak out of their eyes.

Sighing Hermione bent down and touched Pansy's hands. "You've not done anything wrong. Pansy your showing signs of accidental magic that is why bubbles appeared when you sighed, and that's also why the furniture has flipped over. Sometimes being sad can trigger magic in young ones. It's good that you tried to fix it but you really should have not touched Madam Hooch's wand."

"Can you fix it?" Draco asked wiping his eyes. Hermione smiled and nodded before standing up.

With a wave of his wand, the trio watched as Harry cleared the bubbles and flipped the furniture so it was stood right once again before walking in to the kitchen and clearing the entire floor.

Hermione summoned her camera from her room and called the trio's names and snapped away as they turned around. The image of Blaise covered in flour with flecks of brown skin poking through was too cute and the thought of embarrassing the trio when they returned to their original age was an opportunity not to turn down.

"What about the lady Hermione?"

"I think it's time we send Madam Hooch home." Hermione said shaking her head as she walks over to the sleeping Professor.

"What about Harry's work?" Pansy whispers as she looks at the crumpled parchment on the floor.

"Maybe he can fix it," said Blaise and together they walked over to Harry's work and picked it up before walking to Harry who was staring at the blue hippo in the kitchen.

"Harry, the green hippo ate your work," three small heads lowered as Harry took the assignment in his hand. He groaned when he read the first few lines.

"Of all the assignments it could eat it eats my potions assignment due for tomorrow. Snape's going to have my head,"

"I'm sorry," they said.

"It's not your fault, you'll just have to tell Snape that I need extra on it because a hippo has eaten part of it." he said chuckling.

"Do you think he'll believe us?" asked Blaise eyeing the parchment suspiciously.

"Probably not, but it's worth it just to see his face when you tell him my homework has been eaten by a hippo." The trio giggled and looked at the blue hippo.

"How you get rid of it?" Draco asked.

"Not sure," he said. "How did you get a hippo anyway?"

"Think it's a cushion." Pansy said guiltily. "We got a pink hippo, a green hippo and a blue hippo. The green hippo ate your work."

"Okay that's a little more complicated than just making it disappear."

"Why?"

"Because if you change something to something else you have to change it back but changing an animal back into a cushion won't be very easy. I don't know how to do it,"

"Uh oh,"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Hermione!" he yelled watching the hippo eat the rest of the cereal.

"Gonna be a fat hippo," Draco mumbled to Blaise who nodded in agreement.

Hermione appeared through the door and stopped. "Madam Hooch has gone so what's up?"

"How do you change a hippo back into a cushion," said Draco beating Harry to it.

Hermione looked at Draco wide eyed before looking at Harry who simply nodded.

"I don't know," she said. "How many hippos are there again?"

"Three, there's a blue one, a green one and a pink one."

"Harry go and fetch Professor McGonagall while I give these three an early bath."

"I think it'll be best if we skip this afternoon's classes." Hermione nodded and gathered the children upstairs while Harry left.

Blaise grabbed hold of her skirt and with a gentle tug gained her attention. "Green hippo upstairs,"

She closed her eyes and sighed before leading the way to the bathroom, her eyes peeled for a green hippo that could be lurking about. She pushed open the bathroom door and stopped. The bath was already filled with water but the sight of a green baby hippo sat in the middle with only its eyes above the water was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Found the hippo," giggled Pansy as she looked in the bath.

"Can't have bath now Hermione, hippo having one." Draco grinned he would have to remember the hippo in the bath excuse for when he went home.

"I think your right Draco. You can't have a bath with a hippo it's not big enough." Waving her hand her camera flew into the room and with a quick click she captured the green hippo sleeping in the tub.

"No bath today, no bath today…" the blonde began to sing while clapping his hands.

"Oh no mister, you're having a bath but we need to wait for Professor McGonagall to come and get rid of the hippos. Why don't we go and have some dinner," the trio nodded and followed Hermione back down the stairs.

Harry jogged through the corridor towards the staircase before taking two steps at a time so he reached the next floor quicker. Thanking Quidditch for keeping him in shape he turned the corner and knocked on the staff room door. He seemed to be stood there for ages before the door was opened by Professor Sprout smiling at him.

"Hello and what can I do for you Mister Potter,"

"Hello Professor I need to speak to Professor McGonagall immediately."

"Well then my boy you better come in," She stepped away from the door and Harry walked in. It was the first time he had ever been in the staff room and he found it oddly cosy. The Professors were seated in numerous armchairs with cups of tea and sandwiches' on the coffee table.

"Minerva, Mr Potter is here to see you."

"Sorry to interrupt Professor but we've quite a dilemma in the common room, Pansy has managed to transfigure three cushions into hippos and we don't know how to change them back." The professor's looked at one another trying to let the news sink in.

"Mr Potter, how has Miss Parkinson managed to do that?"

"She started showing signs of accidental magic so she tried to clean it up by using Madam Hooch's wand but instead she changed three cushions in to hippos. So we have a blue hippo eating the food out of the cupboard a pink hippo eating Hermione's books and a green hippo that has eaten my Potions essay and has now wondered off."

"I see," said Professor McGonagall putting her tea down. "What was Madam Hooch doing when all of this was happening?"

"She was asleep when we arrived to check on them Professor, from the sounds of it she's been a sleep awhile and the kids grew bored."

"Are these hippos fully grown hippos?" Hagrid boomed excitedly.

"No luckily they are just baby hippos but they are eating everything,"

"I'll come with you Potter and see what I can do," she nodded farewell to her fellow colleagues and walked over to where Harry was standing.

"Oh Professor Snape," he raised an eyebrow waiting for Harry to continue. "Can I have some extra time to finish my assignment seeing as half of it is inside a green hippo?"

"That'll be fine my boy," said Dumbledore before Professor Snape could speak. "I've heard of Muggles saying a dog has eaten their homework but never a hippo before."

"C'mon along Potter," said Professor McGonagall steering Harry out of the staff room. Together they hurried to the private common room. Harry spewed out the password in a rush and they walked into the common room to hear Blaise cry out. "Bad hippo get off my sausage roll,"

"I told you we had hippos eating everything." Harry said smirking at the look of shock that was now plastered on Professor McGonagall's face.

Walking into the kitchen Harry frowned; Blaise was still covered in flour and was scowling at the pink hippo. Draco and Pansy were laughing but hadn't seen the blue hippo eating the food that had been dropped on the floor.

"Hermione what happened, I thought you were giving them a bath?"

"There is a hippo in the bath," she muttered scowling at the blue hippo that was vacuuming the floor with its mouth. "Professor, can you do anything?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and pointed her wand at the pink hippos before giving it a swift upwards raise the pink hippo transformed back into a pink cushion.

"I'll never get my sausage roll back now," Blaise sulked sitting back down on his chair. Shaking her head Professor McGonagall turned to the vacuuming blue hippo and with the same movement she transformed it back into a blue cushion. "Did you say there was a hippo in the bath?"

"Yes it's asleep in the bath," said Hermione handing her the picture of the green hippo. Her eyebrows rose to her hair line and she shook her head.

"I'll give you another sausage roll after you've had a bath Blaise, you're getting flour everywhere."

"What about the hippo?" said Draco.

"Professor McGonagall is going to change the hippo back into a cushion so you can have your bath."

Draco hopped off his chair and walked over to Professor McGonagall and pulled on her robe. "Do you have to change it back; I don't want to go in the bath." The Professor smiled and nodded.

"I'm afraid I have to Mr Malfoy, hippos aren't allowed in Hogwarts."

"What about a rabbit, can you change it into a rabbit?"

"I could but it really needs to be a cushion again," Draco sighed and followed the Professor as she made her way up the stairs. She stood in the bathroom amazed as she watched the hippo blow bubble under the water.

"Say good bye to the green hippo kids," Harry said smirking at Hermione who was shaking her head smiling. Draco, Blaise and Pansy waved farewell to the hippo and with the same movement as before Professor McGonagall changed the green hippo back into a cushion.

"Hermione, am I going to be white forever?" Blaise asked looking at his face in the mirror.

"Nope, once you get in that bath you'll be back to normal and this time I'll wash your hair by using a cup." Blaise nodded and ran over to the bath.

"I'll be off now; I have sixth years in ten minutes. If you need any more help come and find me."

"Thanks Professor, when you leave the bathroom makes sure the door is closed fully, Draco has a habit of running." Professor McGonagall nodded and left the room shutting the door fully behind her.

The taps were turned on and each child was quickly stripped. Harry snuck out of the room to collect fresh clothes for each child. One by one the Slytherin's were placed in the bath and washed clean. Blaise being the first was happy to no longer be white and compared the colour of his arm to everyone else's saying his wasn't that colour anymore. Once Draco was in the bath, it was difficult in getting him out again, both Hermione and Harry where wet from all the splashing in protest. Pansy refused to have a bath with pink bubbles saying they were stalking her.

Once dressed and dried the children were given another small snack and the TV was switched on.

"How are you books Mione?"

"Ruined, the bloody pink hippo has chewed through two and ripped the pages out of another five. Those three owe me some new books when they return to their original age."

"Have you seen the state of my Potions homework, good job Dumbledore said I could have extra time on it, its beyond ruined." Harry said with the crumpled and damp parchment that was once his Potions essay in his hand.

"How much food did the blue hippo eat?" Hermione asked walking in to the kitchen.

"All of what was in that cupboard. Not only that all the flour that we had was poured over Blaise and the only bit of chocolate we had left was eaten by the hippo when Draco left it on the floor."

Shaking her head Hermione perched against the table, "why does this stuff always happen to us?"

"I wish I knew," muttered Harry dreading what else could happen while Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson were three years old.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa so what do you think please review :)<strong>


	12. Flowers and Cupcakes

Here is the next chapter for the story. It focuses on the little pairings they'll eventually get into... Please review :D

* * *

><p><span>Flowers and Cupcakes<span>

Being bored was no fun and right now Pansy was bored. Draco and Blaise were playing with their new cars and Hermione was reading a book with a long title. Hearing a noise coming from the kitchen she made her way to investigate. Harry sat at the table chewing on his quill re-writing his Potions essay.

"Harry, me bored," he looked down to see Pansy peering up at him blowing her fringe out of her eyes.

"Well why don't you play with the boys?"

"Playing with cars, don't want to play with cars,"

"What's Hermione doing?"

"Reading," Harry nodded and looked back down at his homework, he was almost finished re-writing it.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I pick flowers for Hermione?"

"Okay then what type of flowers are you going to pick?"

Pansy thought for a moment before smiling brightly "pretty ones,"

Chuckling slightly he told her to go and put her shoes and coat on and come back in the kitchen. Scurrying off to do that he dunked his quill back in the ink and scribbled the last few lines to complete his work. Scanning the re-written assignment he made small adjustments as he went, he could hear the chair beside him pull out and in the corner of his eyes watched as a bright pink coat appeared on it followed by a pair of pink wellies and Pansy.

Leaving the parchment on the table to dry he turned to Pansy and watched in amusement as she tried to put her wellies on her feet. Her brow scrunched in a tight knot and a look of annoyance flashed in her eyes as her lips twisted into a familiar scowl. He hated to admit it but she looked very cute. Hiding his chuckle behind a smile he took the wellie out of her hand. "Want some help?"

She beamed up at him nodding and handed him her foot wiggling her toes. He laughed before pushing the boot on her tiny foot. "Next foot." Taking the second boot he pushed it on her foot and helped her standing, in quick succession the coat was on and buttoned.

"Harry you need your shoes now," nodding he grabbed his trainers and jacket and walked out to Hermione.

"Right Pansy and I are going out." He told her and a look of confusion appeared on her face. Draco and Blaise looked up from their game and glanced at Hermione.

"Okay then have fun and Pansy be good," she told her.

"I will Hermione," she said smiling before grabbing Harry's hand. "C'mon let's go," waving to Hermione he allowed the miniature Slytherin to drag him out of the common room.

Outside the common room she stopped and frowned, "Harry where we gonna get pretty flowers?"

"Well how about we go on the grounds and see what we can find?" Pansy nodded and skipped beside Harry as they walked through the corridors until they were out on the school grounds. The fresh air felt good as they walked through the grass towards the lake where the giant squid lived. The last time he was down the lake he remembered seeing some flowers surrounding the trees.

"What colour flowers are you going to pick for Hermione?" Pansy shrugged looking at the lake wide eyed. Pointing to the lake with a big smile she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to the water.

"Can I go in?"

"You can paddle but stay close to the shore we don't want the giant squid getting hold of you,"

"What giant squid?"

"The giant squid that lives in the lake."

Pansy looked at the lake in slight apprehension. On one hand she wanted to paddle in the water but on the other she didn't want to get eaten by the giant squid. "Harry," he looked down at his voice and raised a brow. "If paddle at front will squid not eat me?"

"If you stay near the grass then the squid won't get you." Pansy nodded happy with his answer and let go of his hand and jumped into the lake. The water splashed into the air before landing on the young girl, giggling she kicked at the water again this time aiming at Harry who quickly placed up a shield to stop the water from hitting him. Pouting she tried it again and the same thing happened once more. Sighing she bent down to put her hand in the water, looking at the pebbles that laid at the bottom. With a tiny hand she clenched hold of a pebble and brought it up for closer inspection. The pebble was no bigger than the palm of her hand with shades of green and blue splattered across the smooth surface. Holding the pebble tightly in her grasp she trudged out of the water, her trousers and bottom of the coat dripping wet. Scowling at the feel she hurried to Harry who was leaning against a tree watching her.

"What've you got?"

"Pebble," she said opening her hand for him to see. "You like it?"

Harry nodded picking up the pebble to examine it closer. When he went to put it back in her palm she moved her hand away and shook her head. "For you Harry," she said smiling shyly.

Smiling softly in return he brought her in close for a small hug, her small arms wrapped around his neck as his much larger arms wrapped around her waist. "Thanks kiddo," smiling in to his shoulder she whispered a soft your welcome before sitting herself on his knee.

Harry placed the pebble into his pocket for safe keeping before he looked down at her, "So what about these flowers?"

Her eyes shone at the mention of the flowers and climbed off his knee before wrinkling her nose at the uncomfortable feeling of her wet trousers. Upon seeing her discomfort he quickly waved his wand to dry her wet clothes. No longer feeling wet she scouted the grounds for pretty flowers. A few feet away a bunch of yellow daisy were sprung against the base of a tree. Trotting over to the tree she reached down and plucked three of the daisy and enclosed her hand to ensure they were safe before walking towards the lake where a scattering of blue and pink flowers were stretched along the banking. Picking three of each flower she placed them in the hand that was holding the daisy's before walking back to Harry.

"We keep looking?" she asked and with a nodded he stood and walked beside her as she looked for more flowers to add to her bouquet. Further down the lake she spotted a small gathering of daffodils and hurried over to pick a few of those.

"Harry, can we go over there to look?" he looked at the direction she was pointing and nodded. Why hadn't he thought of going to the greenhouses to look for flowers?

Pansy skipped towards the Greenhouses and squealed when she saw the variations of flowers around the glass buildings. From inside Greenhouse number 4 Harry could see Professor Sprout teaching the very same lesson they had learnt about Mandrakes in his second year.

Pansy completely ignoring the people in the greenhouse was picking up a variety of flowers in different sizes and colours. Her hands were bulging with the amount of flowers she grasped in her hand, every time she tried to add another, one would escape her hold and drift to the ground.

"Think you've enough flowers now Pansy how about we tie it all up and head back to the castle to give it to Hermione."

"How we going to do that?" she asked wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"What colour ribbon would you like?"

Still not understanding what Harry was planning to do she said pink and watched in glee as Harry waved his wand and the flowers were suddenly snipped at the bottom to make the stalks even and a pink ribbon tied itself to the stems keeping the flowers together.

"Do you think Hermione will like?" she asked passing the bouquet of flowers to Harry to hold.

"I think she'll love them," he told her. Pansy smiled and took hold of Harry's hand and skipped her way back to the castle.

XXX

Draco and Blaise frowned as Pansy left with Harry before turning to Hermione who was also frowning in thought. Standing up Draco made his way over to her and climbed on to the sofa next to her. Hermione glanced down to see Draco smiling beside her.

"Do you two fancy baking cupcakes?" she hadn't expected to be left with the two boys but she was sure that Pansy's departure would distract the boys from settling down.

"Cupcakes?" Blaise said frowning. "What's cupcakes?"

"They're big buns." Draco and Blaise's eyebrows rose to their hairlines and their mouths formed huge grins. Nodding enthusiastically, Hermione stood from the sofa and the trio made their way into the kitchen. It was then that Hermione realised the ingredients they needed had been spilt or eaten because of the hippos.

"How you make cupcakes?" Blaise asked from her right.

"Well we're going to need some new ingredients because the hippos ate everything."

"Naughty hippo," muttered Draco scowling.

Hermione clicked her fingers and one of the school house elves appeared. "How can Dippy help Miss Granger?" the elf bowed, his nose almost touching the floor.

"Hello Dippy, please may we have some flour, butter, milk, eggs, chocolate chips, icing sugar and a variation of food colourings, oh and some sprinkles please."

"Of course Dippy is happy to get those for Miss Hermione." Said the small house elf before he disappeared out of their kitchen.

Hermione turned to Blaise and Draco before waving her hand at the two table cloths transforming them into two child-size aprons.

"What they for?" Blaise asked.

"It's to keep your clothes clean while you bake," she explained slipping the noose over his head and fastening the ties behind his back before turning to Draco and repeating the same process. Just as she fastened the knot behind Draco a pop signalled Dippy returning to the kitchen.

"Hi house elf my name is Blaise," said the young Italian walking to towards Dippy.

"Hi Master Blaise, Dippy has brought ingredients that Miss Hermione requested." Hermione took the basket of ingredients and thanked Dippy before he apperated out of the room.

Transforming a chair into a bench she lifted the two boys safely on before laying out the ingredients.

"How do we make cupcakes?" Blaise asked leaning forward.

"Well the first thing we need to do is turn on the oven so it's hot for when our cupcakes go in." With a wave of her wand the oven switched on and slowly started to eat.

Grabbing a bowl and a weighing scale she settled it in front of Blaise, before grabbing the sugar and butter.

"Blaise I want you to get the number 110 or as close as you can by putting in some sugar." She handed him a large spoon and he dug it in the sugar bowl and poured into the bowl looking closely at the number. He repeated the process another three times until he got the number 112. Hermione took away the sugar and the placed the block of butter in front of Draco and moved the bowl in front of him. Cleaning the weight on the scales she informed Draco to put 110g of butter into the same bowl. Tongue poking out he scooped the butter into the bowl and watched the numbers increase. While he continued to do this Hermione cracked open two eggs and into separate bowls before handing one two each of the boys.

"When I tell you to add you egg pour the egg into the bowl," explained Hermione and took the bowl from Draco to start mixing the ingredients together, she motioned for Draco to poor his egg into the bowl as she continued to beat the ingredients. When the mixture became smoother she motioned for Blaise to poor his egg in. Excitedly he poured the egg in and peered in to bowl.

"Blaise will you grab the chocolate chips and poor some into the bowl please." Nodding he grabbed the bag of chocolate chips and pulled the sticky seal spilling the pack of chips across the floor.

"Oops," he muttered smiling sheepishly but Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"Just poor the rest of it into the bowl." Following his instruction he dumped the chocolate chips into the bowl. Mixing the chips into the batter she took hold of the flour and poured it in sections and continued to mix the ingredients.

"Hermione what can I do?" Draco asked.

"Can you get those bun cases and places one into each of the whole in the tray. Nodding he opened the tub and pulled out the bun cases popping one by one into the bun tray.

The mixture was now ready to be put in the bun tin. She picked out two spoons and handed one to each boy.

"Scoop the mixture into the bun cases until their half full." She explained and stood back to watch the two plop the mixture into the cases.

Blaise grinned as he used his finger to push the slimy substance off the spoon and then dipped his spoon back into the bowl and repeated the process. Once they had filled each of the bun cases Hermione popped the tray into the oven.

"How long will it take to make?" Draco asked jumping off the bench and rushing to the oven to peer through the door.

"It'll take around 20 minutes to cook," she told them. "Would you like to lick the bowl?" Blaise and Draco nodded and they dipped their fingers into the bowl before popping them into their mouths. As they licked the bowl clean Hermione began to mix the icing sugar and with drizzles of water. When the substance was thick enough she split the icing into four separate bowls before dripping the food colouring into the bowl.

"Hermione what you doing?" Blaise asked cake batter surrounding his lips. He looked at the four bowls with blue, green, pink and yellow stuff inside before attempting to dip a finger into the green bowl.

Grabbing a hold of his finger before it hit the icing. "This is coloured icing that you're going to decorate your cupcakes with. His eyes enlightened with excitement at the thought and quickly sat on the chairs ready to start the process. It was then he saw the sprinkles and carefully held them up to show Hermione. "Those are to sprinkle on top,"

Draco climbed on the chair beside him and waited for Hermione to pull the cupcakes out of the oven. With a quickly cooling charm the cupcakes were cool enough to touch. One by one she pulled the cupcakes out of the tray and moved the tray over to the sink. Excitedly Draco and Blaise picked up a cupcake each and poured a generous dollop of icing on to their cupcakes before smoothing the icing around the top of the cake. Draco dropped the sprinkles onto his green cupcake before putting it on a plate. He grabbed another and this time plopped yellow icing on to the top of the bun. One by one the boys decorated the buns in mixture of coloured icings. As they lathered icing on to icing Hermione snuck the camera into the kitchen and snapped away. Smiling slyly she looked back through the pictures and put the camera back into the living room.

"Finished," they chorused, their aprons were covered in cupcake mixture and their fingers and faces shared the same look.

"Those look great boys," she praised, rather impressed at their achievements she wiped their faces down with a wet cloth just as the common room door opened.

"Hermione!" Pansy cried stepping as she walked into the living room. Hearing commission in the kitchen she hurried over to give Hermione her flowers, just before she reached the door she stopped with Harry pausing behind her.

"What if she doesn't like them?" she whispered suddenly worried that Hermione wouldn't like the flowers.

"She'll love them, go on." He pushed her gently towards the door and she hurried in to see Hermione stood at the table next to Blaise and Draco.

"Hermione I picked these for you," she said shyly holding the bouquet in her hands. Hermione's face broke into a smile and bent down to Pansy's level.

"Thank you sweetheart they're lovely." Pansy beamed happily and watched as Hermione summoned a vase to put them in.

"Pansy want a cupcake?" asked Blaise with a cupcake already in his hand. Pansy nodded and climbed on to a chair before taking a cupcake with pink icing and sprinkles.

Hermione watched as the trio ate the cupcakes and listened to Harry explain that Pansy wanted to get her some flowers.

"You know I'm going to miss them when they get older," Hermione admitted sadly. Harry couldn't help but agree with her.


	13. Classroom Antics

_Chapter 13 is now here and as the chapter title says, it's time for some classroom antics starring the trio._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the Characters._

* * *

><p><span>Classroom Antics<span>

Biting into his toast, Harry observed the three toddlers around the kitchen table. None were what he had expected from the three teenagers he'd known and held a strong dislike for. All three were cute and likable, it was a weird thing to comprehend but yet he liked the oddness about the situation he had found himself in.

"Draco done," said the blonde holding his hands in the air showcasing his empty plate. Crumbs where spread around his mouth and down his clothes.

"Well done Draco," Hermione said smiling as she took the last bite of her toast.

"What we doing today?" Blaise asked.

"Well me and Hermione decided that you three will be coming with us to class today but only if you promise to be on your best behaviour."

Three grinning small heads nodded, excitement bubbling at the idea of going to class. As breakfast came to a close Hermione fed Draco his medicine and quickly dressed Pansy while Harry took the boys. When all five where ready they left the Common room to what would be the worst day of class ever.

"What first?"

"First we have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall." Hermione told Pansy as she led them down the corridor. The small brunette skipped beside Harry excitedly.

With his free hand Harry pushed open the door to class, Professor McGonagall looked up and frowned as the group of five walked through the door.

"What's going on Mr Potter?"

"We've had to bring them to class I'm afraid Professor, we can't leave them behind." Professor McGonagall nods her head and quickly transforms three chairs in to taller high chairs so the toddlers could see what was happening around them. The other class mates watched in amusement as Harry tried to lift Draco in to his chair but the blond refused to follow through.

"What did we tell you about being on your best behaviour?" Harry muttered annoyed.

"But I want to sit in big boy chair," cried Draco, as plump tears streamed down his face.

"This is a big boy chair," but Draco shook his head pointing to Harry's seat.

"Draco, your chair is a special chair, because Professor McGonagall has made it for you. Please be a good boy and sit in it for me," Draco looked at Hermione sniffling and reached out his arms for Hermione to take. Sighing she took hold the blonde and placed him in the high chair and then tapped on his nose before sticking her tongue out. Draco sniffled and wiped his tears and stuck out his tongue. Hermione quickly placed Blaise in his high chair and Harry deposited Pansy into hers. With everyone settled in to their seats Professor McGonagall continued on with her lesson.

"Now will everyone please partner up as we are going to be transforming large objects into animals." Scrapping of chairs on stone floor surrounded the room. Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione quickly teamed up with Padma Patil.

"It must be hard looking after the Slytherins and doing your homework and classwork."

"You've no idea. Pansy discovered her magic yesterday, we had floating bubbles, furniture upside down and when she tried to fix it with Madam Hooch's wand she turned the cushions in to baby hippos."

"Hippo's, you're kidding!" laughed Padma.

"No, we had a blue hippo, green hippo and a pink hippo. The green hippo was chilling in the bathtub."

"Oh god help you," Padma giggled

"It was a nightmare, we had to call on Professor McGonagall to get rid of it, Blaise was upset that the hippo had eaten his sausage roll." The two girls continued to laugh as they changed the desk into animal and back again.

Spells shot around the room, as people began to change more than their desk. Padma dodged the poorly sent spell from Millicent Bull strode and changed her desk into a tortoise.

"Blaise I'm bored. You bored?" Blaise nodded his head and slumped lower in his chair. He kicked his feet back and forth trying to keep himself entertained. Hermione and Harry had forgotten to give them anything to do and now after 15 minutes he was bored. He looked back over to Pansy who was also bored and she sat twirling her fingers with her hair looking at the chair in dislike. He looked at his other side to see Draco but blinked a few times when he couldn't see his friend's blonde hair but just an empty chair.

"Pans, where Draco go?" Pansy looked over to where Blaise had looked and frowned. She also couldn't see the blonde.

"He gone poof!" she said throwing her arms into the air.

"Poof?" Blaise aske frowning. "No he run away." He said and Pansy huffed but silently agreed with the small Italians suggestion.

"How?"

"Dunno, magic?"

"No Draco can't do magic."

"We tell Mione?"

"And Harry,"

"But Pansy we can't get Harry, he far away."

"Mione!" the two cried catching the attention of the performing Gryffindor.

"What?"

"Draco gone poof," Pansy informed her pointing to Draco's chair that was still empty.

Hermione swore and looked around the room for the petite blonde. She ducked under the table and he wasn't there.

"Harry, Draco's missing."

"What do you mean he's missing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed to the empty chair. Harry swore and looked around for Draco.

"Can everyone please turn their desks back to normal," Professor McGonagall instructed and one by one the desks reappeared. "Now can anyone see Mr Malfoy anywhere?"

As everyone shook their heads Hermione slouched further into her chair burying her hands into her head. Lucius Malfoy was going to kill them. If they found him she was going to kill him when he reached his original age. A small scratching at her legs pulled her out of her thoughts and she looked down staring into the eyes of white ferret. The young kit continued to scratch her leg as she looked around to see all the furniture had been returned. Heart pounding she looked down at the ferret again and noticed the colour of its eyes were sparkling grey. Dread began to settle in her stomach, she reached down and picked the kit up, it quickly buried its way into her chest and she stared at Padma who also looked shocked.

"Who the bloody hell turned Draco back into a ferret!" Hermione cried as she cradled the kit into her arms. Heads turned in shock, nobody dared laugh as they saw the furious expression on Hermione's face.

"Hermione tell me you're joking," Harry said quietly as he looked at the ferret in her arms.

"Mione me see ferret," Pansy giggled stretching to see the bundle in her arms.

"Pansy the ferret is Draco," Hermione explained as she turned around. The baby ferret lifted its head and sniffed as it looked at Pansy and Blaise.

Pansy burst out laughing as she stared at the ferret.

"Draco a ferret, Draco a ferret. Cute ickle ferret."

"Mione we keep him like that," Blaise asked grinning as he reached out to touch the ferret.

"No we're going to turn him back," both children were disappointed with the idea but Hermione had already stood and walked to Professor McGonagall who had already turned red with anger as she surveyed her ex-student. With a flick of her wand the ferret transformed back into Draco who had fat tears streaming down his face. Hermione quickly cradled the sobbing boy in her arms as she walked back to her seat.

"Shh now Draco darling. You're ok now, I won't let anyone harm you." Draco sniffed and clung to her top as he wiped away his tears.

"Draco was scared," he mumbled in her top as she stroked his hair. She looked up to Padma who stared at Draco sympathetically.

"Well Hermione the day can't get any worse." Hermione hoped what Padma said was true but she was already fearing the worst as she glanced up at Blaise and Draco.

Harry brought over some coloured pencils and books and placed them in front of Blaise and Pansy as class continued. After 20 minutes of missing out Draco took one of the books and climbed on to his seat and coloured quietly.

"I want a 6 foot roll on the dangers of transformation and on large objects, due in three weeks' time. Class dismissed."

Harry walked over and gathered Pansy and Draco into his arms.

"You feeling okay now buddy?" he asked Draco and the blonde nodded, the ordeal of being turned into a ferret had passed and he had happily coloured in three pictures since then.

"Where we going now Harry?" Pansy asked.

"We've got Potions next with Professor Snape." The three toddlers cheered much to the amusement of Harry and Hermione.

They made their way down to the dungeons quickly and placed the three children on a bench and handed them their colouring books. Professor Snape said nothing as he walked in and spotted the toddlers seated quietly on the tables. He accepted the homework off Harry without a word and turned the board over revealing the instructions for today's potions.

"Today you will be creating several basic potions to restock the infirmary. The instructions are on the board. You are to create two of the five suggestions. Begin!"

Hermione, Harry and Ron scribbled out the instructions and ingredients that they would be needing for their chosen potions. As the trio disappeared to collect their ingredients and returned to begin work on their potions. Draco grabbed the blue pencil to so he could colour in the sea on the picture. But after an hour of colouring Blaise had grown bored. Because they weren't stuck in high chairs Blaise looked around the room and his eyes caught on to a door that he had seen the students disappear and reappear from. Looking up at the three Gryffindor's working on their potions he quietly slipped from the bench and crawled under the table between the legs of other students. He quickly glanced back and saw Pansy and Draco were still colouring their books. He hid behind the large cauldron and looked out at Snape whose back was towards him. He quickly ducked through the door and stood amazed at all the little bottles filled with weird things. He looked in the box that was only a little bit lower than his head and frowned as he stared at the bizarre feathers, he picked one up and lifted it in the air and waved it too and fro before putting it back into the box. He then peered down into the jars on the bottom and quickly stepped back as little eyes peered back at him. He turned away and bumped into a few jars that fell to the floor, a few smashed and the liquid from inside spilt on to the floor.

"Oh no," he muttered as he stared at his shoes, he wiggled his toes and frowned, he walked back over to the feathers and grabbed one quickly using it to wipe the liquid off his shoes, but all it did was cover the feather in black and smudge his shoes even more. Huffing he throws the feather on to the ground and grabs another. He repeats this six times but the black liquid doesn't come off his shoes. Giving it up as a bad job he looks at the stool and quickly climbs on, he's taller now and manages to grab a few more bottles but one slips out of his hand and falls on to the floor.

"Damn," he mutters annoyed as he looks down glass was smashed across the floor, looking back up at something shiny on the top shelf. He climbed upon the counter and carefully stood but he again knocked a few bottles off the shelving, the smashed on the counter and the substance slipped down the counters, he stood on his tip toes to reach the bottle with the shiny gold in it.

"What do you think you're doing," Blaise's head spun around to face the boy in the doorway, he had dark hair and dark skin and an amused look on his face. Blaise grinned at him and pointed at the shiny gold thing in the bottle and went to reach for it again.

"I don't think you should be doing that Blaise."

"Why?" he looked at the boy confused. How did he know his name? The dark boy stepped out of the door and he watched, waiting patiently to see what he was going to do.

"Harry, Hermione I think you're missing something." Everyone looked at him including Professor Snape, he glanced back into the room so everyone knew what was happening. The entire class looked back at Hermione and Harry who were now staring at the spot that Blaise should have been sat in.

Harry sighed and stood, as he made his way to where Dean stood grinning amused. He pushed open the door and looked into the room where Blaise was stood looking guiltily at the mess around him. Harry carefully stepped over the glass and grabbed the toddler off the counter and out of the room. Once out he placed the toddler on the floor and pointed to Professor Snape.

"Go tell him what you've done," Blaise stared up at him in fear his eyes beginning to water. "Go on, go tell him." the room watched as Blaise made his way over to Professor Snape who raised his eyes, he already feared the worst and he crouched down so the toddler could look up at him.

"Snapey, I went see what was in there, but things fell and got on shoes," at this point he pointed down to his shoes that were once white. "Got mucky and tried to clean but things fell over then saw a shiny gold and tried to get but couldn't reach and things fell down and there glass all over," he sniffled as tears now fell freely down his cheeks. "Me sorry," Snape frowned but nodded and walked over to the cupboard and peered inside. He looked around for the gold thing and smirked when he saw what it was. Luckily nothing expensive had been damaged and with a couple of waves of his wand the room tidied. He grabbed the shiny gold liquid and walked out of the cupboard.

"Is this what you were looking at?" Blaise nodded.

"Can anyone other than Miss Granger tell me what this is?" When no one was able to answer his question he answered it for them. "This is liquid luck,"

"What it do?" Blaise asked looking closely at the gold swirling in the bottle.

"Whoever drinks it becomes very lucky." Blaise nodded and curled up on Hermione's knee as he looked up at Hermione she looked down disapprovingly.

"I sorry Hermione,"

"You shouldn't go into people's private places without permission. You've broken things in there that aren't yours. How would you like it if someone went in to your room and broke your toys." Blaise nodded and looked down. "Promise me you won't do that again,"

"I promise," Hermione nodded and placed a gentle kiss on top of his head before cleaning his shoes with a quick spell.

Professor Snape dismissed the class and the trio left the room in front of Hermione and Harry.

"Next class Herbology and then its dinner time kids." The trio cheered at the idea of dinner and skipped as they left the school and on the grounds.

"Harry I picked Hermione's flowers out here," Said Pansy as she took hold of his hand pointing to the tree near the lake and around the greenhouses.

"Yes you did," Pansy beamed up at him. Classes had been exciting so far and she was looking forward to the next one. She wasn't sure what it would be about but as they entered the green house excitement bubbled inside her as she looked at all the colourful flowers.

"Pansy come over here please," called Hermione and she walked up to her smiling. Hermione grinned down at her.

"It pretty in here," Hermione nodded.

"Just stay close okay, don't want you getting lost." Pansy nodded and listened to Professor Sprout talk about the flowers, in the distance Pansy saw a really pretty plant in the distance, it was tall a lot taller than her and had a thick green stem, on the top of it was a large red bulb, with strange teeth like things curved up and down. It was strangely pretty and she was about to jump down and have a look but remembered Hermione telling her to stay where she was. Frowning she looked away but her eyes continued to look at the strange plant. When Hermione was busy she slipped off her seat and wandered over to the plant. Looking up at it she frowned, it wasn't as pretty close up and she turned to go back but as she turned she saw it move. Amazed she stood still watching it closer. The head began to move closer and she raised her hand to pet it, but the teeth like things on the side started to spread apart and she quickly realised that the teeth like thing where actually teeth, the head began to reach lower and she screamed as the head reached just above her head. Suddenly the plant screamed and it quickly raised and she felt herself being picked up by Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," She cried tears spilling out of her eyes as shook in his arms. Her cries became hysteric.

"Shh you're okay now Pansy, it won't get you, your safe." Harry repeated those words over and over as she shook in his arms. Finally she calmed down but her grip on his arms didn't loosen. He seated himself back on his chair.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger I think it would be a good idea if you take the trio out of class, I don't want to have Miss Parkinson or the two boys eaten." Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement and steered them out of the greenhouse. Harry sighed when they were out and caught Hermione's eye.

"What a morning," she chuckled but Harry noticed it was strained.

"You know I think it would be wise if we decide not to attend this afternoon's lesson." Harry suggested as they made their way back up to the school.

"Why?"

"Well we've Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid," Hermione instantly paled.

"You know what, I think missing this afternoon's lesson will be a good idea after all."

* * *

><p><em>Troublesome<em>_ little buggers aren't they. Thank you for everyone that's read, reviewed, favourite and alerted this story it means a lot. _


	14. Films and Facts

**Hey everyone, a big apology to everyone who has been waiting for this chapter. I've really struggled with the thought of writing this chapter as I truly didn't really know where to go with it. I've written this chapter in a different tense I think but I do think it'll work just fine with the other chapters. If it doesn't then I'll edit extensively until it does. To make up for the very long delay this is the longest chapter ignoring the Author's notes for this story so far!**

**Big news/spoiler in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><span>Films and Facts<span>

"Harry, we sorry." says Pansy as they walked back to the common room for dinner. Looking down at the brunette holding his hand he sighed.

"It's ok, you just need to do as you're told when we're out and about." Nodding her head said skips merrily beside him.

"Hermione, what we have for dinner?" mutters Blaise quietly.

"Well we can have sandwiches for dinner and for tea we might go to the great hall if you behave." Excited by the news of dinner in the great hall Blaise, Draco and Pansy begin to cheer. Shaking her head Hermione laughs as the three kids start running towards the castle.

"Never thought I'd see the day anyone would be excited to go to the great hall for dinner." Said Hermione laughing. Harry laughs beside her as they jog to catch up to the three Slytherins.

Upon returning to the common room Hermione begins to make the sandwiches while Harry takes Blaise, Draco and Pansy into the living room with promise of watching a film.

"What film we watching Harry," asks Draco climbing on to the sofa, grabbing the cushion behind him he wraps his skinny arms around it. Copying Draco, Blaise climbs on to the corner of the sofa beside him. He grabs the green cushion and rests it on his legs.

"It not become hippo?" he asks Harry pointing to the cushion.

Laughing Harry shakes his head "No Blaise it won't and Draco we're going to watch Peter Pan a muggle story about a boy who never wanted to grow up." Intrigued Draco nods his head and waits patiently for the film to start. Pansy climbs on to the sofa as Harry inserts the DVD.

"You ready?" asks Harry.

"Yeah!" screams Blaise, Draco and Pansy excitedly. Harry presses the play button and squeezes on to the sofa between Draco and Pansy. Kicking off his shoes he leans back on the sofa just as the movie begins to play.

Standing up Draco turns and looks over the back of the sofa. "Mione quick, you gonna miss Pan!"

"I'm coming," Hermione quickly grabs the last plate of sandwiches and places it on to the tray, balancing the tray with both hands she pushes open the kitchen door and enters the living room. Placing the tray on to the coffee table she waves her wand and one by one five cups float across the common room living room, behind the final cup is a jug of orange juice.

"Right whose is whose sandwich?" asks Harry

"Blaise just cheese," Harry hands Blaise the cheese sandwich and looks down at Pansy who is already pointing at the tuna sandwich, handing her it he then turns to Draco who is already on his feet reaching for the ham and cheese one. Accepting the plate from Draco he waits for him to sit back on the sofa before he returns the sandwich to Draco. He then hands each child a cup filled with juice.

"What film we watching?" asks Hermione as she lowers into the seat between Draco and Blaise.

"Pan," said Draco taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. Frowning she looks towards Harry who mouths Peter Pan.

Nodding her head Hermione said "I love Peter Pan, Tinkerbell is my favourite,"

"Mione, who Tinkybell?" asks Pansy poking her head out from around Harry.  
>"Tinkerbell is Peter Pan's fairy." Pansy's eyes widen at the word fairy and she quickly turns back to look at the screen.<p>

The film starts and after a few wiggles and questions Draco, Blaise and Pansy sit in silence fascinated with the boy who can fly without a broom, the tiny sparkly yellow fairy and the mean old pirate without a hand.

"Harry, me have a Tinkybell?" questions Pansy as Tinkerbell jumps on the leaves before flying in to the jungle.

"Afraid not, you've got to go to Neverland to get a Tinkerbell." Groaning she looks back at the screen. The film continues and the trio sit silently, fascination imprinted upon each of their faces. Peter flies upon Hooks boat, swords are waving as the two fight.

Draco grips hold of Hermione's hand as he leans closer to the TV. Holding back a laugh Hermione watches Draco's expression as the fight continues. With a final jump from Peter Pan Captain Hook falls into the ocean and the lost boys begin to cheer.

Tugging on her sleeve Draco points to the screen. Wendy, John and Michael have just landed back in their bedroom and they say their final goodbyes to Peter Pan who flies his ship towards the second star to the right and straight on till morning.

"Do they have to go home?"

"I'm afraid they do Draco."

"Do we have to go home?"

Hermione frowns as she looks down at Draco who sits still beside her, his eyes staring up at her. With a sigh she lifts him on to her knees. "One day you will, you're going to get bigger soon and then when you get bigger you get to go back home to mummy and daddy." Biting his lips Draco continues to stare at her.

"But I want to stay with you,"

"Me too," utters Blaise crawling on to her legs and sitting down beside Draco.

"Me stay with Harry," voices Pansy climbing to her feet. Tall enough to see Hermione over Harry's head she wraps her arms around his neck.

Hermione says nothing but pulls the two boys closer to her, burying her head into their hair. For a few moments the room is quiet as the credits scroll down the screen.

"Mione," Blaise mutters peaking his head out from under her. "Can we watch new film?"

"Sure thing kid, do you want to watch a film about fish or toys?"

Scrunching up his face Blaise looks between Harry and the TV and then down at his toy cars.

"Cars?" he asks pointing to the blue one on its back.

"Yeah we can watch a film about cars."

"No cars, me no like cars," yells Pansy jumping down from the sofa and walking over to one of her dolls. "Dolly film."

"Why don't we watch a film with cars in and then we can watch a film with a princess in?" suggests Harry. Blaise and Draco shake their heads. "Don't wanna watch princess film." argues Draco.

"But Pansy doesn't want to watch a cars film. So if Pansy watches a film about cars for you and Blaise then we can watch a princess film for Pansy. Don't you think that's fair?" lip sticking out Draco nods his head. "What do you say Pansy, if we watch a film about cars for Draco and Blaise we'll watch a Princess film for you."

"Good princess film?"

"You can pick which Princess film you want to watch. You can have either Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast or the Little Mermaid."

"Mione, does Mermaid have fishies in it?" Blaise asks. Hermione nods her head and looks towards Pansy.

"What you want to watch sweetie?"

"The mermaid and the fishies." Pansy cries jumping up and down excitedly.

"Rightio, all children watching the next film please sit down on the sofa." Hermione calls using her wand as a pretend microphone.

"We watch cars yeah?"

"Yup, we'll watch cars first and then we'll watch the Little Mermaid and after both films are done we'll go to the Great Hall and have dinner before we come back here and start getting ready for bed."

"No bath?" probes Draco with a large grin on his face.

"Afraid not buddy, all three of you will be having a bath tonight." Says Harry as he sits back down.

"Awww Harry, me clean!" Draco tries once more to make Harry change his mind but he shakes his head.

"It's going to be a bath for all of you tonight." All three children groan but go silent as the film appears on to the TV.

XXX

"Are we all ready, Draco have you been to the toilet for a wee this time?"

"Yeah,"

"Blaise do you need help zipping up your coat?"

"No Mione,"

"Pansy your dolly can't come with us, leave her here and you can play with her when we get back."

"But she's hungry,"

Running a hand through her thick mane Hermione double checks Blaise and Draco and then crouches on to her knees. Wiggling her finger, Pansy steps towards her, holding her dolly tightly in her hands.

"Sweetie your dolly needs to stay here, if you bring her with us you may lose her. Do you want to lose her?" Shaking her head Pansy glances down at her dolly and sighs before running over to the stairs.

"Polly you gotta stay here. Don't leave this spot." She points to the spot on the stairs before running back to Harry.

"Good girl," says Harry running his fingers softly through her hair. "One more thing if any of you misbehave while we're in there," he looks directly at Draco who in return grins right back at him. "Then you will not return to the great hall for dinner ever again. And you'll be left behind the next time we go."

"We leave Draco now?" Blaise asks cheekily, his chubby cheeks bulging from his toothy grin. Chuckling Harry shakes his head. "He gets one last chance to behave and that goes for you two as well." Pansy and Blaise nod their heads while Draco scowls.

"Draco be good, promise."

"I'll keep you to that trouble."

"I not trouble… Draco get dessert?"

"You can all have dessert – if you eat all of your dinner first." Three small heads bob up and down and seeing everyone is ready Hermione takes Blaise's hand and leads the group out of the common room.

They make their way to the great hall with no interruptions and slip in without any loud outbursts or finger pointing. Hurrying to the Gryffindor table Hermione lifts Blaise then Pansy on to the table while Harry lifts Draco.

"You're getting heavier every day kiddo."

"Cause I a big boy," Draco says.

Harry nods his head and grabs three plates while nodding at Dean in greeting.

"Mione it that black boy that saw me in Mr Snapeys room." Says Blaise who has also seen Dean.

"Who you call black boy little man. You're not much paler than me," says Dean stretching out his arm to rest it beside Blaise's. Blaise looks at the exposed arm and pulls his sleeve up and his eyes widen.

"I one too. Mione I a black boy." Dean laughs beside him and rolls down his sleeve watching as Blaise asks Hermione why he and Dean have dark skin and why Draco and her have white skin.

"Well has your mummy and daddy gone the same colour skin as you?" Blaise nods his head, "and has Draco's mummy and daddy have the same colour skin?" he nods again. "Then there you go, you've the same skin colour as your parents." He sits quietly for a minute before a frown spreads across his face.

"But why?"

"Well Blaise your mummy and daddy are originally from Italy and in Italy it's a lot hotter than it is here so their skin is darker. Because you come from your mummy and daddy your skin is the same colour as theirs." Hoping her explanation is enough she places two sausages on to Blaise's plate.

Blaise turns on his seat and looks up at Dean who looks right back at him. "You Italy too?"

"Nope I was born in England but my mummy is from Brazil where it's a lot warmer and her skin is dark."

"Oh Blaise see," With all his questions answered Blaise picks up the sausage and takes a bite.

"Have you guys any idea when they're going to turn back? Dean asks.

"Nope, sort of don't want them too if you know what I mean. They're sort of cute kids it's hard to think of them turning back and being the way they were." Watching Blaise eat his sweetcorn one by one Dean nods his head.

"I see what you mean but they can't stay like that forever."

"I know but until Professor Snape informs us of anything then they'll be children for a while. We've got financial support from their parents so money isn't an issue." Explains Hermione.

"We've spent the afternoon watching Disney movies, we've seen Peter Pan, Cars and the Little Mermaid."

"Do they like them?"

"Mate they love them, sit them down in front of a TV screen and they'll sit and watch it completely fascinated." Harry tells him watching as the food on the table suddenly turns in to desserts.

"Right you can have one thing for dessert and then we'll go back to common room. So what do you all want?"

"Ice cream."

"Cake,"

"Pumpkin Pie,"

"Dean where are Ron and Ginny?" Hermione asks him as she tucks into her banoffee pie.

"Still in the common room last time I saw them."

"Okay will you tell Ron and Ginny we'll come to the Gryffindor Common room tomorrow to see them?"

"Sure thing Mione." Smiling Hermione finishes the rest of her pie and begins to clean Pansy who has managed to get chocolate cake around her mouth, down her front and on the table.

"The cakes supposed to go in your mouth Missy not everywhere else." Flashing her a chocolaty grin Pansy eats the last of her cake. Hermione hears Dean laughing on her side but ignores him as she wipes the rest of her mouth.

"We going back now,"

"As soon as the boys have finished we'll go back."

"Okay, me been good today."

"You have been a good girl today." Hermione tells her as she climbs on to her lap.

Five minutes later Hermione and Harry say goodbye to Dean and they leave the great hall. Once back in their common room Hermione quickly disappears upstairs and runs a bath. She calls Pansy upstairs while Harry distracts the boys downstairs and quickly bathes her. Before putting her in her pink pyjamas.

"Pansy don't tell Draco you've had a bath. Can you go downstairs and tell him I need him to come upstairs so I can put his pyjamas on."

"Yeah" Running out of the bathroom she reaches the stairs and plops on to her bum, sliding down a step at a time she eventually reaches the bottom.

"Draco, Draco!" she cries as she rushes into the living room. Upon hearing his name he looks up to see Pansy running towards him "Mione said you got to get your pyjamas on now."

"But I playing," he whined showing her his action figure.

"Draco, quicker you go and get changed the quicker you can come back and play," Explains Harry with a smirk knowing exactly what waited for Draco upstairs.

Sighing Draco pushes himself up and runs to the stairs and begins to climb.

"Mione where you?"

"Just in the bathroom sweetie, come here for a minute." Walking towards the bathroom he pushes open the door and steps inside and stops. He sees the full bath and turns to run but as he turns Hermione slams door behind him.

"Quicker you're in the quicker you can go and play."

"No, no Draco no take bath," he screams jumping at the door but Hermione grabs him around the waist and quickly removes his clothes.

"Stop squirming," she grunts as an arm hits her in the stomach. Once undressed she places him in the bath. He scowls up at her with his arms crossed. Rolling her eyes Hermione squeezes the shampoo on to her hand and lathers it in his hair.

Five minutes later she lifts him out of the bath and wraps him up in a towel. "See that wasn't so bad," Still scowling he turns his head and says nothing. Rolling her eyes Hermione quickly dresses him and sends him down stairs asking for him to send Blaise up.

"Blaise you gotta go have a bath." says Draco once he's downstairs.

"But you didn't have bath," Blaise looks up at Harry.

"He did kiddo but we just didn't tell him that until he go in the bathroom." Blaise glances between Harry and Draco not sure if they were telling the truth but as he looks closer at Draco and saw the scowl on his friend's face he stands and disappears upstairs for his bath.

Once all three toddlers where bathed they were brought upstairs and placed into bed.

"I not tired Mione," explains Blaise as he pushes himself into a sitting position.

"I'm tired so you must be tired, close your eyes and when you wake up it'll be morning and you can play all over again,"

Placing a kiss on top of their heads Hermione leaves closing the door behind her.

Sighing Draco turns over and faces Blaise, who's lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

"Blaise?"

"Yeah?"

"You tired?"

"Nope,"

"Me neither," Blaise turns on to his side to face Draco with his teddy clutched firmly in his hands.

"You was a ferret today,"

"I know, didn't like it."

"It was cute," Blaise giggles.

"No it wasn't," Blaise nods his head grinning wildly. "Blaise I sleepy now, going sleep."

"Night Draco,"

"Night Blaise,"

Down stairs Hermione and Harry were starting on their homework. With three toddlers and several classes to balance their homework was being seriously neglected. With the quill in her hand and a fresh piece of parchment on the table she had just started to write her Charms essay when there was a knock on the door."

Looking at one another Hermione quickly stands from her seat and opens the door.

"Professor Snape, what are you doing here?"

"I bring news Miss Granger. Ah Potter there you are." Harry nods his head in greeting but stays quiet.

"Sit," He points to the sofas and without a word Hermione and Harry follow him taking the seats facing him.

"After exclusive research and tests I now know what has caused Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson to return to their childlike state. It seems as Mr Zabini was the unfortunate one in this situation as he was sat beside Mr Malfoy when the accident happened, he has done nothing wrong. It appears Mr Malfoy has stirred his potion childhood memory potion anti-clockwise instead of clockwise, with an argument that occurred between Mr Malfoy and Miss Parkinson he added the thinly chopped boomslang skin without realising his previous mistake, it's a vital step as this is what turns the potion from a light blue to a darker blue. It appears the incorrect turning and the adding of the boomslang was the start of the transformation because as you know Miss Granger in Polyjuice potion the potion is turned anti-clockwise before adding the boomslang. Because the potion he was creating was for childhood memories he along with Mr Zabini and Miss Parkinson have been reverted to children." He explains.

"Is there a way to turn them back?"

"Yes, but it isn't all that simple, you see Miss Parkinson added far too much shrake spine and then turned it too quickly, by doing this the spines have exploded in the potion. When both potions collided the end result is what we have now, three students who have lost their memories and are living as three year olds with no idea they should be seventeen."

"That's awful, and ridiculous she should have paid more attention to what she was doing, and now her actions along with Draco's short attention span has caused this. Please tell me there is a way to turn them back Professor."

"I've already started on a cure, it should be ready in three to four days, so the beginning of next week. For the cure to work they'll need to drink the potion. It'll take several hours for their bodies to go through the growing up process but they'll sleep through it. Once the potion is administered they'll need to be placed in their beds and left."

"Professor what are the chance of them remembering all of this?"

"The cure is a mixture of both potions Potter, the potion will restore their missing memories but it'll keep their original one. As soon as the potion is administered they'll have their seventeen year old brain and everything will come back in a dream but they'll know it is real. I will be here when the potion is drunk as well as Madam Pomfrey. Now I suggest the two of you have an early night because there is a storm on its way and I know Draco Malfoy hates storms." With that he turns and walks out of the room leaving Hermione and Harry to immerse all the information given to them.

"Three to four days and everything goes back to normal." Says Harry running his hands through his hair. "It's weird to think that in three to four days we'll not have any toddlers running around."

"I know but Harry I don't think anything will be normal again, we'll have all these memories and they'll have all the memories. Maybe this time things will be different, maybe we can bury the past in the past and start a fresh."

"Let's hope so. Anyway I'm going to follow Snape's advice and gets some rest. Good night Hermione."

"Good night Harry."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, won't be too long now until the toddlers are no more! Next chapter should be super cute. I want to say a big thank you to everyone who had reviewed and placed it in their favourites and alerted this story. <strong>

**Please continue to review as your opinions help me create this story and I love hearing what you all think.**


	15. Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><span>Stormy Night<span>

Professor Snape had been right about one thing, the storm currently battling the grounds was one of the largest Hogwarts had ever seen, the wind wrestled with the Whomping Willow, it's huge branches attacking the invisible force with gusto. It twisted and turned, hitting out at anything and everything it could reach, the rain pelted heavily on to the bark before propelling to the ground, the large booms of thunder echoed through empty walls of the stone corridors. Several explosions followed one another then stopped, allowing the rain to pelt on the window and the wind to whistle around the pipes and tree. A bolt of lightning crashed to the grounds illuminating darkened rooms, as soon as the flash appeared it vanished leaving in its wake the heavy rain and wind. Seconds later, and the castle shook as the thunder returned, loud and more ferocious than before.

Huddled in a ball with pale hands gripping the thin sheets of his bedding, Draco's small body trembled. The rain attacked his window begging permission to enter his bedroom and the wind thought against the rusty latch. Every time a bang of thunder sounded he would shuddered pulling his duvet tighter over his head. Fear gripped his body when the thunder hammered in the sky repeatedly and as the final boom ended he froze, he knew what was coming, it had already happened twice before. His bedroom erupted into brightness, the lightning struck the wall and he squealed in terror. His room delved back into pitch back and he felt his heart pound against his chest. Shaky fingers pulled the sheet over his head and he pushed his body up, he looked toward the window but could see nothing, the noise of the rain increased and with wide grey eyes his gaze landed on the shaking bundle in the bed at the opposite side of the room. Hidden below the green covers he could hear Blaise whimper in fear. Loud sniffles were followed and he knew that he wasn't the only one afraid.

"Blaise," his voice was shaky as another bang of thunder erupted from outside. He grabbed his stuffed dragon and wrapped his arms tightly around its belly. His bare feet dropped to the floor and he ran to Blaise his body shaking as the thunder continued to battle against the night sky. He reached forward and touched Blaise's shoulder and the boy cried in terror diving to the ends of his bed.

"Blaise," called Draco in tears, his body continued to shake as fear gripped him tighter. Blaise removed his head from out of the bedding and looked at Draco, tears streamed down his face as sobs racked his body. His hand gripped his teddy as the thunder stopped, both boys looked at the window and held their breaths, waiting. Lightning split the night sky once more and the boy's room erupted into bright light again before it vanished.

Blaise pushed back his covers and tightened his hold on to Teddy and dived off the bed, stumbling he hit the floor but the pain never registered as he jumped to his feet and they ran to the door. Throwing it open they ran. The thunder was everywhere, behind them, in front of them. Tears streamed down their faces as they ran to Hermione's bedroom door and with all their might, pushed it open.

"Hermione," they sobbed running into the room.

Shooting up Hermione switched on her bedside lamp, she had also been unable to sleep from the storm outside. She had hoped the trio would sleep soundly but staring at the shaking toddlers running to her bed she knew it had been pointless.

"Come here," she said as she reached down and lifted them one by one on to her bed. Instantly they clutched on to her burying their faces in her chest as they sobbed. Stroking their hair she rested against the headboard of her bed.  
>"It's okay, you're safe." She whispered holding them tightly against her.<p>

Blaise gripped her pyjama top in his hand, his teddy buried in-between Hermione and he. His sobs slowly subsided in her grip.

Draco rested his head against her breast, his hand gripped her t-shirt cuckooing his dragon in his arm. His spare hand was fisted with his thumb plopped in his mouth.

"Did the storm outside scare you?" Hermione asked softly.

Two little heads nodded, but Hermione noticed they were no longer shaking and she took this as a good sign. It seemed Professor Snape hadn't been wrong once again, Draco Malfoy was terrified of storms. Then again it wasn't uncommon for young children to be afraid of storms she mused. She had disliked them when she was little.

Footsteps in the corridor alerted Hermione to another presence coming to her room, the door had been left over and she smiled softly as Harry appeared with Pansy crying into his shoulder. Her little body shaking from the noise of the storm.

"You too?" he asked looking at Draco and Blaise.

Harry stepped into the room and lowered himself on to her bed shifting Pansy's weight on to his knees. She instantly shuffled to see where she was and waved timidly in Hermione's direction.

"You okay sweetie?" Pansy rubbed her eyes and nodded, Blaise and Draco looked up and smiled sadly at Pansy, never once loosening their grip on Hermione's top.

"There is nothing to be afraid of, the storm can't hurt you it just scares all the monsters so they don't come out."

"Mon-sters?" Blaise stuttered, his teary eyes were wide at the thought, he quickly looked over towards Hermione's bedroom window.

Harry looked at Hermione alarmed but she ignored his look and reshuffled Draco and Blaise so they were seated in her lap.

"That's right. In the wizarding world we get monsters that like to scare children. But high in the sky there are magical wizards and witches that are given a really important job. Do you know what that job is?" Three heads shook as they listened to every word that left Hermione's mouth.

"They are the keepers of the storm. When a monster is feeling very wicked they try to leave their magical homes but the keepers of the storm see this happening and they create a storm like the one that is outside with lots of wind and rain, with really loud noises and striking light. The monsters aren't as brave as us witches and wizards and they get scared and they run back home where they are safe. The storm continues until all the monsters have run away. When they have all gone, the keepers of storm stop it because all the children are safe again."

"So storm scare monsters away?" asked Draco.

"Yep, a storm happens only when monsters come out. Sometimes it can be a very long time until we have another storm because monsters are so scared but sometimes we can have a storm a few days later because they didn't feel as frightened."

"Silly monsters," laughed Blaise.

"Harry?" Harry looked down at Pansy, a frown plastered across her face. "That twue? Storms scare monsters?"

"Yep, monsters get scared easy, when there is a storm they get scared. When there is no storm then there are no monsters running about."

"But what if they not scared of storm?"

Frowning he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Do you want to know a secret?" grinning widely she nodded. "All monsters are scared of storms."

"All monster?"

"All monsters." Her lips formed a small 'o' before it split into a large grin.

"Mione?"

"Yes Blaise."

"Me thinks, me have to stay here cause monsters scare kids but you're not a kid so me stay and keep you safe." He told her in a matter-of-a-fact tone of voice. His little head nodding as he told her this.

Hermione had to bite her lip to stop her from laughing out loud.

"Mione, Draco gotta stay too so, keep you safe."

"Well aren't I lucky, two brave boys wanting to make sure I'm all safe and sound? You can stay in my bed for one night but you're back in your own tomorrow. Is that understood?" they nodded their heads and shimmied off her knees burrowing under the covers.

"Harry, I stay with you. Keep you safe?" Pansy asked standing on her feet. Rolling his eyes Harry nodded and scooped her up.

"Just one night though, cause you're a big girl and big girls sleep in big girl beds." Pansy nodded covering a yawn with her mouth, she tucked her head in-between his shoulders and closed her eyes.

Reaching over Hermione turned off her bedside lamp and snuggled into bed. Glancing to her left was a stuffed green dragon with blonde hair and to her right a tatty teddy bear with a missing ear and mop of black hair. Both Draco and Blaise were fast asleep the storm outside no longer bothering them now they knew they were safe. Smiling to herself Hermione closed her eyes.

The following morning Harry was wakened from slumber by a sharp tapping on the window. Peeling open his eyes he glanced down at Pansy who continued to sleep soundly gripping tightly on to the quilt. Easing his body out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping toddler he plodded towards the window and the owl flew into the room. Perching on the desk the tawny owl hooted up at Harry and held out the letter. The second Harry released the letter the owl spread its wings and flew out of the room.

Peeling back the seal he quickly skimmed the note and smiled. Eyeing Pansy Harry crept quietly out of the room and towards Hermione's. Tapping on the door he let himself into Hermione's room.

"Hi Harry!" cried Draco waving his hands, his voice awakening Hermione and Blaise.

"Hi Draco," Harry smiled, it was obvious the blonde had been awake for a few minutes by the how awake he sounded.

"Harry, what do you want?"

"We got a letter from Dumbledore this morning, he heard about our adventures in class the other day and he has given us the next few days off class until the Slytherins are back to normal. He said classes aren't a place for young children and we should have 'fun' while they're still young.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this," Hermione groaned falling back against the pillow. Laughing Harry walked back to his room, if there were no classes then he was going back to sleep, he'd eat later.

* * *

><p><strong>As if it's been 2 months since I last updated this story and I'm really sorry... I've gotten a new job in between and I was busy last month, hopefully this chapter will make up for the delay, not my longest chapter but I hope you'll all like it, I think it's one of my favourite ones.<strong>

**A REALLY big thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, added it to their favourite and alerts list because it makes my day everytime I see that you've enjoyed it enough to remember it. **

**Won't be long until the toddlers are back to their original age and we'll be saying goodbye to the loveable babies that we are all slowly coming to love.**

**Next chapter will have you seeing a lot of orange or should I say ginger ;) **

**I look forward to hearing from you all soon, please review**

**Please check out my poll on my profile page!**


	16. Flock of Ginger Prt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...**

* * *

><p><span>Flock of Ginger Prt1<span>

The light shining in her eyes was what woke Hermione later the following morning. She had either not closed her curtain fully or the storm the previous night had magically pulled them apart, she was swaying towards the first one. Blinking slightly she glared at the inch wide gap that was allowing the suns ray to blind her.

Reaching for her wand she felt something nuzzle her chest, looking down Hermione smiled softly. Fast asleep with a teddy bear clutched tightly in his hands and his faced buried in her chest, Blaise was oblivious to the light. Running her fingers through his hair she continued to stare at the sleeping toddler.

She had grown attached, probably too attached for her own health because no matter what she thought, in a few days' time Blaise and Draco would once again be six foot tall, seventh year Slytherins and the toddlers she adored would be gone for good. Shaking the thoughts from her head she gripped her wand and quickly closed the curtains.

"Mione," Hermione jumped, not expecting Draco to be awake she looked to her right, his eyes were still misty from sleep and his hair was stuck in many directions but Draco was staring up at her with a little frown on his face.

"Morning Draco, you sleep well?"

Draco nodded his head and rubbed his eyes, he held tighter on to his stuffed dragon and rested his head onto Hermione.

"You still sleepy?"

He nodded once again and curled his arm over Hermione's waist, he closed his eyes and seconds later Draco was back asleep. Smiling softly at the blonde Hermione glanced at her clock on the side and then snuggled between the two boys and closed her eyes. She still had plenty of time to sleep before the boys awoke.

XXX

"What we doing today?" Pansy asked as she picked at her cereal. The group had continued to sleep for a few more hours before they had finally gotten up. After forcing Draco to take his tablets and the difficulties of choosing what to eat for breakfast they were finally sat around the table eating.

"Don't know, what do you want to do?" Hermione watched Pansy while she ate, she was slowly becoming fond of the small girl.

"Can we, can we go see the fire boys again?"

"Fire boys?" Hermione said frowning.

"I think she means the Weasley twins," Harry chuckled remembering her referring to Ron with the same name a few days ago.

"You want to go and see Fred and George?" Hermione asked her surprised, Pansy nodded her head as she shoved her spoon fully in to her mouth. Clearly shocked by the request Hermione turned to Harry who simply shrugged.

"I guess we could take them to their shop, then maybe see if Mrs Weasley would like to see them. You know how she is with kids." Hermione thought on what Harry had said, it was true Molly loved children, it didn't matter who they belonged too she adored them, as she surveyed the three Slytherins she decided that maybe introducing them to the Weasley's could prove beneficial in the future.

"Ok then, we'll go see Fred and George once you've eaten and gotten dressed." Pansy cheered stuffing her face with more cereal, the boys looked less pleased but they also shovelled down their food at a quicker speed.

Once they'd finished eating Hermione took Pansy's hand and quickly changed her into clothes deemed suitable by the little Slytherin Princess. Hermione had passed caring, and would happily play whim to Pansy and her dress code.

Dressed in a pair of grey tights with a pink skirt and a blue top with a large glittery butterfly Pansy ran to Harry. Pulling his trouser leg, she stretched out her arms and did a quick turn before looking up at him with expecting eyes.

"Beautiful," he told her patting his finger on her nose. Squealing at the compliment Pansy hurtled to the stairs stopping mere centimetres from the actually step. Dropping to her bum she slid down the stairs one at a time before reaching the bottom.

"Think somebody has a little crush," chuckled Hermione as she watched Pansy disappear down the stairs.

"I don't think she's the only one," Harry said pointing to Blaise who was already waiting by Hermione's side. Smiling at the little Italian she took his hand in hers and they walked towards the steps.

Looking over her shoulder Hermione called to Harry, "where's Draco disappeared to?"

"I'll go get him," as Hermione and Blaise descended the stairs Harry left his spot and walked into Blaise and Draco's shared room.

Sat on his bed with his stuffed dragon in his arms Draco looked out of the window. Frowning Harry lowered himself slowly on to Draco's bed. "What you looking at buddy?" he asked carefully.

"The sky," he replied, "it gonna make big noises again?" Harry shook his head and opened his arms, with the access granted Draco crawled across the bed and sat in his lap.

"Remember what we told you about the monsters?" Draco nodded, he certainly did remember what Hermione had told him last night.

"Well they've all gone now, they're too scared to come back so soon. You're safe." Biting his lip Draco nodded again, resting his head on Harry's chest he fiddled with the dragon's tail.

Harry stroked Draco's hair softly, he had been guilty of forgetting how young Draco was, he was far younger than the other two being born later in the school year, he was still learning the differences from right and wrong, still discovering what truly was scary and what was funny. He still relied heavily on the people who were around him for everything.

"How about we take your dragon with us to see Fred and George, and Mrs Weasley. What do you say?" Draco grinned up at Harry clutching his dragon to his ear.

"Dragon would like that," he took hold of Harry's hand and he skipped down the stairs, relieved at how easy that went Harry happily took Pansy in his arms as Draco skipped over to Hermione.

"Dragon's coming too because he wants to meet the boys with fire on their heads," Draco told her as she fastened up his coat.

"Well as long as he's on his best behaviour he can come with,"

Nodding his head Draco reached for his dragon. "Dragon, Hermione said you got to be really good or you can't come." Holding the dragon to ear Draco nodded along as he listened to dragons reply. "Hermione, Dragon said he'd be good."

"Good," tapping the stuffed reptile on the nose she finished Draco's coat and turned to Blaise. "What've you done here," she laughed, his left arm was in the right arms sleeve but the entire coat was on upside down. The frown on Blaise's face was all she needed to know this hadn't been what he expected.

"Blaise don't know, arm went were the arm goes but it's all wrong!" he exclaimed throwing his arms in to the air, struggling as the coat constricted his movements.

"Shall we try again?" Blaise nodded his head. Pulling the coat off Hermione quickly flipped the coat so it was now hung in the right way. Blaise placed both arms into the correct holes and they were now ready to go.

Hermione carried Blaise to the fireplace and placed him inside. "Me doing by myself?" he asked a large giddy grin spreading across his face.

"Afraid not buddy, you're a little too young just yet," said Harry taking Pansy into the fireplace. Blaise's face dropped into a sulk at the news. Rearranging the spot Harry placed Blaise in-between his legs. "Can you hold on to both my legs," Blaise nodded and looped his arms around Harry's legs. He might not be shouting the words but at least he was standing up instead of being carried by mummy or daddy.

"Blaise close your eyes," Hermione shouted just before Harry dropped the powder into the fire and they disappeared from view.

"Our turn," Hermione said lifting Draco into her arms. "Let me hold your dragon so you don't lose it. With the fear of losing his precious toy Draco handed Hermione Dragon instantly. Holding both the dragon and Draco she dropped the powder into the fireplace and seconds later she was stood in Weasley Wizard Wheezes with others.

Draco took back his stuffed dragon and stared around the in amazement. "Look! Things are everywhere! Look." Cried Draco pointing to all the different items as they were steered through the store.

"Can you see the fire boys," Pansy asked Blaise as she skipped around the shop looking and touching the displays as they went. Blaise shook his head and nudged Draco.

"You see the fire boys?" Draco blinked and stopped, he spun around on the spot before stopping.

"Nope, don't see,"

"This way you three," said Harry all of a sudden, he had spotted George in the distance, well he thinks it's George, from this spot it could have easily have been Fred.

"Hi fire boy!" Screamed Pansy as they got closer, she ran to where George was stood and dodged the display of skivvying snack boxes to reach him.

"Hey there," George said surprised by the sudden appearance of a child in front of him. It took a few seconds to realise who it actually it was and he grinned. "What you doing here? You causing trouble?" Pansy grinned and nodded her head, taking his large hand in hers she pulled him towards Harry and Hermione.

"Sorry, she just took off." Said Harry scowling down at Pansy who looked down biting her lip.

"Hi fire twin," said Blaise waving up at George.

Laughing at the new nickname George greeted Blaise with a rub on the head. "And hello to you too Draco,"

"Hi, which one are you? Me can't remember?"

"That's all right, I'm George the best twin," he winked and all three toddlers nodded easily believing him.

"This is Dragon," said Draco holding the green dragon out to George, "Dragon you promised Mione you'd be good," he said as he waited for George to take hold of him.

Grinning up at Harry and Hermione he took hold of Dragon and held his paw. Shaking the dragon paw George greeted Dragon. "Hello there, I'm George. It's very nice to meet you."

"Dragon says it's nice to meet you," said Draco stepping closer.

"Aww that's nice of him, should we take him to meet Fred." He asked Draco, nodding his head Draco took George's hand and he was led to Fred who was manning the register.

"How much you betting George is never going to let Malfoy forget about this?" Harry asked smirking wildly.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he receives a Christmas card from him with his dragon and him on it." Hermione said shaking her head.

"Can we find the puffy things?" Pansy said pulling on Hermione's coat. "Pleaseee…"

"Okay, but you still can't have one?" With a pout Pansy grabbed Blaise's hand and tugged him along as she followed Hermione.

"Do you think I can sneak one?" Pansy whispered to Blaise.

"No, Mione and Harry be mad, and it naughty!" he said as a matter of fact. Leaning down Harry tapped Pansy on the shoulder.

"Don't even think about it madam,"

"You heard?" she moaned scuffing her shoes on the floor.

"Yup, I hear everything, now stop your sulking there's the Pigmy Puffs," upon seeing the small fluffy creatures her pout instantly disappeared and she looked at the tiny birds in delight.

"Can I hold Mione, can I please. Promise not to drop it, or crush it. Promise."

"Well seeing as you sound like you'll be careful I'll let you," turning around Pansy waved up at the red headed twin.

"Hi George," she said chuckling as he opened the cage and carefully removed a pink one.

"Ah, I'm Fred," he said stroking the Pigmy Puff.

"But you were George earlier," said Blaise stepping forward, frowning up at Fred. "How can you be George but Fred now?"

"Can you see George all the way other there with Draco?" Standing on their tip toes Blaise and Pansy looked to where Fred was pointing. Far in the corner near a stack of wands George was stood with Draco in his arms, pointing out the different wands.

"You're the other one," cried Blaise suddenly understanding. "The other fire boy."

"That's right, and I'm the best twin," said Fred but Pansy and Blaise shook their head.

"No that George, he said so earlier." Laughing at them Fred looked up at Hermione and Harry.

"Well I've been beaten to the post on that line," he said and carefully handed Pansy the pink Pigmy Puff. "Do you want to hold one?" he asked Blaise who nodded his head excitedly.

"Can – can I hold the green one please?" nodding his head Fred reached into the cage and plucked the green one. Blaise spread his hands, palms facing upwards and stood still as Fred lowered the green Pigmy Puff on to his hands.

"What made you come to the shop?" Fred asked as he waved at customers leaving the store, their hands weighed down with WWW bags.

"Believe it or not Pansy wanted to come and see the fire boys," said Harry watching as Pansy grew in confidence with the tiny ball of fluff. Her chubby fingers gently stroking the top it's head.

"Me or the Pigmy Puffs?" he chuckled as he watched her.

"Good point," Hermione said stroking her fingers through Blaise's curly hair. Looking up Blaise grinned toothily and showed Hermione the Pigmy Puff.

"You like it?" she asked him.

"Yeah, can I get it?" he asked with wide hopeful eyes and Hermione had to bite her lip to stop her from saying yes. Her heart broke when she shoke her head. His entire body dropped a little and his bright eyes turned dim.

"If I could Blaise, I'd buy you it but I can't that has to be your Mummy and Daddy, you understand don't you?" Blaise nodded his head and turned to Fred handing back the tiny bird. Fred looked at Hermione and frowned.

For Fred it felt wrong, normally when children came in to their shop they left with large smiles and excitement in their voices but now he was looking at a child that was saddened.

"Look look what I got!" shouted Draco running through the crowd towards Hermione and Harry, three wands in his hand. "George said I can have them," he said showing them the wands.

"I said you can have one but you've got to give one to Blaise and Pansy too." George said chuckling from behind.

"Yeh that too," said Draco handing Blaise one and then Pansy one.

"Can't have unhappy children in my store," said George rubbing Draco's hair.

"Hey, off!" said Draco patting his back down while moving back to Hermione.

"Well what do you three say to Fred and George?"

"Thank you!" they chorused in unison each of them waving their wands, before squealing in shock. Each of their wands had changed shape and now instead of wands in their hands was a different creature. Draco held a blue dragon, Blaise a red phoenix and Pansy a yellow Unicorn.

"Look at that!" said Blaise showing his phoenix to Draco in excitement.

"I got a Dragon!" he cried, holding his plastic dragon to his stuffed dragon.

As the trio showed each other their new toys Harry turned to Fred, "how much we owe you?" he asks staring at the toys.

"It's on the house, meeting Malfoy's Dragon is enough payment I'm ever going to need," sniggered George looking down at the blonde hugging the dragon tightly to his chest.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Said Hermione hugging both the twins.

"Where you planning on going next?" said Fred waving as more customers left.

"Thinking of taking them to the Burrow, to meet your mum." Said Harry as he took the forgotten Pigmy Puff out of Pansy's hand before she accidently dropped it.

"Ah she'll love them." Bending down Fred looked at the trio. "We've got to go back to work now but you're going to my Mummy's house," he tells them who all nod excitedly at the thought. "My mummy makes yummy food so remember 'your please and thank you's' okay?" the trio each nodded their heads.

Pansy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Fred's neck.

"Thank you for the wand thingy," she told him waving her wand in his face.

"Glad you like them," he replied.

One by one Draco, Blaise and Pansy each hugged Fred and George before they went back to work. Grabbing their hands Hermione steered the boys through the crowd, Harry holding on to Pansy.

"Harry," said Pansy looking back to where the twins where stood. "Will the fire twins Mummy's hair be on fire too?"

"Yes Pansy her hair will be on fire too."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh what a chapter that was, I've been writing that bloody thing for months and I'm still not overly happy with it but I'm happy where it's ended. Hopefully it'll please all of you who are so desperate for a chapter. This one and the next one were supposed to be one whole chapter but I really wanted to get this up tonight so I ended it here. I would have loved to have integrated more toddlers moments in this chapter but I just couldn't get any to work.<strong>

**On a positive note, I now know how this story is going to end wooo. It's officially planned to the very end :D **

**Please continue to review, it means a great deal when I see them, and I continue to read each and every one :) if you're a member of the site and you allow Private Message's i'll reply back with a thank you note.**

**But for now Lottie!**


	17. Flock of Ginger Prt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

><p><span>Flock of Ginger Prt2<span>

It took them a couple of minutes to get settled before they were ready to step into the floo network. They had warned Mrs Weasley that they might visit in the near future but had never given her an exact day or time. Harry and Hermione were both hoping they wouldn't be a nuisance on her today.

Taking Blaise by hand Harry led him and Pansy into the fireplace. Taking a handful of powder he raised Pansy into his arms and made sure Blaise had a tight hold of his trousers and he dropped the powder into the fireplace. "The Burrow" he bellowed and held tightly on to the two toddlers as he sped through the fireplace. As his feet landed firmly on the ground he opened his eyes and helped Blaise up from the floor, where he had stumbled from the force.

"Quickly out before Hermione comes through." Blaise ran out of the fireplace and watched as the fire roared into life, when the flames died down he saw Hermione with Draco and Dragon in her arms appear.

"Hello Mrs Weasley," she grinned lowering Draco to the ground. The three children glanced up at Mrs Weasley with large toothy grins as she greeted both Harry and Hermione with a hug before they turned to them.

"Well aren't you three the most adorable little children I've ever seen," she said sweetly, all three nodded their heads, erupting a laugh from the three adults.

"You going to tell Mrs Weasley your name?" Harry said from where he was stood.

"I'm Blaise," said the little Italian, he held out his hand to shake Mrs Weasleys, playing along she handed him her hand and then turned to Pansy.

"I'm Pansy, what your name?"

"My name is Molly, and that's a pretty name dear." Beaming at the compliment Pansy ran to Harry and told him what she had said.

Turning to Draco, Molly greeted him in the same way but the blonde said nothing and clutched his dragon closer to his chest.

Frowning Hermione looked at Harry before kneeling down, "you gonna tell Mrs Weasley about your friend." Draco looked up to Hermione and then back to Mrs Weasley. He nodded his head and stepped closer to the older woman.

"This is Dragon and he's my friend." Said Draco showing Dragon to Mrs Weasley. Smiling down at him she took the hand of Dragon and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you Dragon," Draco grinned back up at Hermione before he pulled Dragon away.

"I'm Draco and I'm a big boy!" he cried excitedly causing Mrs Weasley to chuckle a little.

"You look like a big boy too," she tells him. "Would you all like a drink of some sorts?"

"Juice please," the trio chanted in unison, they looked at one another in shock and then burst into high pitched laughter.

"We said it at the same time," giggled Pansy finding the whole situation funny.

"Have you all had something to eat?" Mrs Weasley asked Harry watching the three toddlers run around.

"We had breakfast a few hours ago but we haven't had any dinner. We went to see Fred and George before we came here, the trio of grown quite fond of them both."

"That makes a nice change. Fred and George often found themselves without play mates as young children, the others didn't want to be with them because they feared the pranks they would pull. I know Ron suffered the most, but luckily Charlie was here through the school holidays to keep an eye on him."

"I can imagine the troubles you had, these three are a handful and they're rather well behaved. They have their moments like all kids but they aren't too bad.

"That's good to hear, it sounds as though their parents started well in their parenting, but they obviously struggled as they got older." It was clear to Harry what Mrs Weasley was talking about and he nodded his head in agreement. He was still trying to understand how three cute, funny and polite kids turned into cruel and arrogant teenagers.

Blaise watched silently as Hermione and Harry walked into the kitchen with Mrs Weasely before he looked back at Draco's Dragon. It was dangling from the blonde's arm as he chased Pansy around the room. He glanced back to the door before running towards Draco. He reached forward and gripped the Dragon in his hand and pulled it from Draco's grasp. The blonde stopped and turned to his friend staring at Dragon in his hands.

"Gimme it back!" Draco snapped reaching for his toy but Blaise ran from Draco clutching the Dragon tightly. "Blaise!" Draco cried in anger and chased after Blaise who giggled in glee at the chase. He dodged the cushion on the floor and held the dragon above his head. He laughed as Draco reached up to get it but he lacked the height and failed to grab hold of his dragon. When he jumped Blaise jumped with him faulting him from reaching any higher.

"I got your dragon and I not giving it back," he chanted gleefully.

Draco stopped jumping as Blaise continued to sing his taunt. He looked back up to his dragon as tears started to form in his eyes. Trying one last time Draco started to cry.

Blaise stopped singing and glanced down at Draco warily. "Blaise!" his entire body froze at the sound of his voice. Turning his head away from the crying blonde he faced Harry who was walking towards him.

Taking the dragon from Blaise's hand Harry handed it back to Draco who clutched on to it tightly. Turning back to Blaise Harry took his hand and slapped the back of it and steered him to the corner of the room. Tears were already streaming down Blaise's face from being punished.

"You're going to sit here for two minutes so you can think about what you've done." Sobbing loudly Blaise turned to Harry but Harry shook his head turned him back to the wall. "You're to the face the wall young man," Harry said stepping away and ushering Draco and Pansy who had stepped closer to see the crying Italian.

"I got Harry, 'cause Blaise being mean Draco," Pansy said pointing to Blaise in the corner.

"Thanks," Draco muttered although he was smiling softly at her, she returned the smile and reached for his hand.

"We play game?" Draco nodded his head and they ran to Hermione.

"We have the wands please," Draco asked.

Hermione took the wands from inside her pocket and handed the toys to them. Waving them excitedly the wands suddenly turned into a dragon and a unicorn. Sitting on the floor with Dragon sat safely between them they played with the figures.

"You want to handle him Hermione?" asked Harry pointing to Blaise who had stopped crying but was now sniffling.

Sighing Hermione nodded and pushed herself up from her seat, she crossed the room and lowered herself down by Blaise.

"Hey Mister, what was that about? You're my well behaved boy so why you being naughty now?" Blaise shrugged and kept his eyes on the ground.

Running her fingers through his hair Hermione tapped a finger on his nose, Blaise giggled and wiped at his nose and looked up at Hermione.

"That's better, so why are you being naughty."

"She liked Draco better," he muttered fiddling with his shoe.

"Who likes Draco better?"

"Fire lady." He mumbled quietly. Sighing Hermione reached around him and lifted him in her lap. She continued to running her fingers through his hair as he snuggled into her embrace.

"I don't think she likes him better sweetie. I think the storm last night has shaken Draco a little bit so he's a little shyer than normal. She was trying to make him feel comfortable. You're already such a big brave boy that she didn't need to do that with you. I think she was very impressed that you introduced yourself first. It take a brave boy to do that." She tells him.

He looks up at her with uncertainty shinning clearly in his eyes.

"Really?" Hermione nodded and rose to her feet lifting him into her arms.

"Mrs Weasley, weren't you impressed that Blaise introduced himself first."

"Oh very much so, he's a big boy for doing that." Blaise grinned at her and then to Hermione.

"Why don't you go and apologise to Draco for stealing his dragon now?" Blaise nodded and shimmied out of Hermione's arms and he ran to Pansy and Draco. Watching silently from the door the trio grinned as Draco smiled and nodded his head before giving Dragon to Blaise.

"You both handled that very well," said Mrs Weasley as she buttered the bread. "I'm sure you'll both make great parents one day."

"We've had the practice that's for sure." Chuckled Harry placing the cheese in to the sandwiches.

The sound of the fireplace erupting once more startled them and they wandered back into the living room.

Three pairs of eyebrows rose in surprise at the person dusting down his trousers.

"Charlie," cried Mrs Weasley hurrying over to her second son and engulfing him in a hug. "What brings you here?"

"A few of us have been sent over, there's been a few sightings of a Welsh Green flying over Scotland and we've been called in to capture it safely and take it back to where it's come from. I didn't know you had guests though," he said looking over her shoulder to Hermione and Harry.

"Hey Charlie, how are ya?" said Harry shaking Charlie's hand in greeting.

"Not too bad Harry, not too bad. You keeping out of trouble?"

"Describe trouble to me and I'll tell you," he inclined to the trio behind them all watching the new person with interest.

"Hi Charlie, don't worry we'll explain everything in a minute," chuckled Hermione hugging the largest Weasley.

"Can't wait to hear it,"

Blaise ran to Hermione and pointed up at Charlie, "Mione there lots of fire heads today." Laughing at his words Hermione nodded. "We seen the fire twins and the fire twin's mummy, who is this fire boy?"

"This is Charlie and he's Fred and George's big brother," Hermione tells him trying not to laugh at the confused expressions on both Charlie and Mrs Weasley's face.

"Oh so this is a big fire boy," said Blaise nodding his head. "Hi big fire boy, I'm Blaise." he held out his hand to shake, completely confused Charlie shakes the little hand and smiles down at him.

"Nice to meet you Blaise." He then looks up at Harry and Hermione, "what's going on here?"

"There was a Potions accident last week and Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson have reverted to toddlers and have forgotten everything up from this age." Explained Harry pointing to each toddler as he said their names.

"Now the nicknames. I don't remember which one asked it but they asked Ron why his head was on fire and since then anyone and everyone with ginger hair has a fire head. Pansy has nicknamed Fred and George the Fire twins, when we told them we were coming here they asked if Mrs Weasley would have fire hair too."

"Aww bless them," chuckled Mrs Weasley.

Looking down at the trio of toddlers Charlie chuckled and knelt so he was closer to their level. "Do you want to know a secret?" The three Slytherins nodded their heads and edged closer to Charlie.

"I'm the best Fire boy," he said but all three shook their heads.

"No George is the best fire boy." Said Draco.

"George, why is George the best Fire boy? Said Charlie in horror, he faked shock on his face but he looked up at Hermione and Harry for an explanation.

"George got to them first. Fred tried telling them he was the best but they said no because George had already said he was." Laughed Harry. "You're too late man."

"Big fire head boy, if you're the fire twins big brother you the other fire boy's brother too?" Pansy asked thoughtfully.

"I am, my mummy and daddy had seven children. There is me and the twins, there is also Ron and my big brother Bill. Then I've another little brother but he's older than the twins and he's called Percy and then finally there is my little sister Ginny and we've all got this colour hair."

"Lots and lots of fire heads!" cried Blaise in excitement, "Mione we see all the fire heads?"

"We can't see Bill or Percy but you've already met Ron and Ginny,"

"Dragons breath fire," Draco suddenly says running back to get his stuffed dragon that was left on the floor. "This is my dragon," he said showing Charlie his prized toy.

"Aww wow I love him, did you know I work with real dragons?"

"Real dragons?" said Draco wide-eyed.

"Yup, real dragons."

"Fire breathing dragons?"

"Yep, big and scary dragons that breathe fire and can fly really high in the sky. It's my job to look after those dragons."

Draco stared at Charlie awestruck, the big fire boy worked with dragons, dragons that breathe fire and fly in the sky. He looked Charlie over and spotted the strange reddish marks along his arm. Holding tightly on to dragon he stepped closer and touched a rather large burn on his forearm.

"It a boo boo?" he asked.

"Yup, I got too close to an angry mummy dragon and she turned and her fire caught me on my arm but it's all better now."

"Dragon do that?" Blaise asked pointing to the stuffed green teddy in Draco's hands.

"No kiddo, this little dragon is just a teddy he won't breathe fire and burn you like real ones." Blaise seemed to relax at this and stepped closer to Draco once more.

"You scared of the dragon's, fire boy?" Pansy asked touching the same burn as Draco.

"I've never been scared of dragons but I know I have to be careful of them because dragons are very dangerous creatures and they can kill you, where I work we've lost a couple of dragon wranglers when it gets really bad."

"Your really brave fire boy," said Pansy patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks sweetie, do you like dragons?" Pansy shook her head and ran to her wand, waving it a few times she handed it to Charlie.

"Unicorns are better," she tells him in a matter-of-fact tone and he chuckles as he looks at the yellow unicorn.

"You get this from Fred and George?" Pansy nods her head and precedes in her earlier game of making the unicorn gallop in mid-air.

Grabbing Charlie's arm Draco shook it "When I'm a big boy I work with real dragons." He said pointing to Dragon. "Dragon can make new friends,"

"I think that's a great idea. But you can't live here if you want to work with Dragons, you'll have to come and live with me in Romania."

Thinking for a second Draco nodded his head and turned to Harry and Hermione. "I'm gonna live with Charlie, will you tell mummy and daddy?"

"Didn't Charlie say you have to be a big boy first?" chuckled Harry watching as Draco's grin turned into a frown.

"I can go! Mione said I'm a big brave boy." Cried Blaise excitedly. "Can I live with Dragons?"

"Tell you both what, when you get as big as me you can come and see the dragons. But if I take you now the dragons will eat you all up."

"Eat them?" Pansy said suddenly, "they not go now then?" she asked ignoring the laughter coming from the adults.

"You don't want the dragons to eat them do you," Charlie asked with a large smirk but Pansy just nodded her head.

"I don't think their parent's will like it if they get eaten though." Pansy sat and thought for a minute.

"We get their mummy and daddy to agree and then get dragon to eat them?" This caused Charlie to burst out laughing. He ruffled her hair with his hand and grinned.

"I'm afraid we can't sweetie." Sulking Pansy turned back to her unicorn losing interest in the dragons now she knew Draco and Blaise wouldn't be eaten.

"When I get big as you I live with dragons then?" said Blaise turning Charlie's attention back to him. He was beginning to like these fire head people, they were nice to him and they gave him things and talked to him.

"Sure thing," he said as he rubbed Blaise's head untidying his hair.

"Draco get one of them?" Draco asked pointing to the burn once more.

"If you're not careful you might?"

Draco looked back at the burn and grinned, "cool!" he said and he showed Dragon the burn.

"Dragon you're not gonna do that cause you not breath fire. But big dragons do that."

Charlie smiled up at Harry and Hermione half listening to the one sided conversation of Draco and his dragon.

"It's a shame when you think what they are to come. They're really sweet kids."

"I know, I've been thinking that for ages it's gonna to be a tough day when they return to age next week." Said Hermione watching Blaise pull on Charlie's shirt telling him all about the mysterious bruises on his collar bone.

"I went to sleep and there was none but I waked up and they were there!" Charlie listened along to his tale nodding at the correct times and inputting his own thoughts as they went. For the next few hours the trio stayed fascinated with Charlie, never leaving him alone for more than five minutes. The boys would ask him everything and anything they could on dragons and he would reply with ease, entertaining them with stories from Romania, some about angry dragons burning down buildings to softer tales of dragon eggs hatching and the beginning of a new life.

Leaving the Burrow proved far more difficult than arriving, the toddlers just didn't want to leave, it was only when Charlie announced that he would also be leaving did they finally accept the fact it was time to go.

"Bye bye big fire boy, you look after the big dragons," cried Blaise waving at him from in-between Harry's legs.

"Bring me a baby dragon back please," Pansy cried seconds before Harry dropped the powder into the fire and disappeared.

Crouching down Charlie handed Draco his Dragon. "You look after him well okay, dragons need a lot of taking care of." Draco clutched the dragon tightly to his chest and nodded his head. He stepped towards Charlie and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I will," he whispered. Hermione grabbed hold of him and gave Charlie a quick hug and then turned to Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you for having us," she said and Mrs Weasley smiled, saying their final goodbyes Hermione stepped into the fireplace and gripped the powder. Tightening her hold on Draco and his dragon she dropped the powder in the fireplace and shouted Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie! I just had to bring him in to the story, with Draco and his Dragon how could I not have Charlie? I actually can't believe how this came about, just one sitting that's all it took to get this written. Hopefully it's as good as the other chapters. <strong>

**A HUGE! big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I've never had so many reviews for just one chapter before so that was extra special! Please oh please keep them coming in, I absolutely adore reading your reviews, Uber Nice reviews really make my day.**

**That's really all I have to say for now, so until next time... Lottie... **


End file.
